Une lueur dans les ténèbres
by CountingStar
Summary: Une petite lumière dans les profondeurs des ténèbres. Une petite étincelle d'innocence dans le chaos d'un monde gouverné par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une douceur que beaucoup s'appliqueront à piétiner. Un esprit aiguisé, un courage et une répartie qui séduiront un geôlier sans pitié. La Sang-de-Bourbe fera-t-elle honneur à sa maison ? Le Sang-Pur réussira-t-il à la briser ?
1. La fin d'une vie, le début de l'horreur

Les visages, d'une jeunesse terrifiante pour la plupart, semblaient figés. Tâchés de boue et de sang séché, ils témoignaient de toute la fatigue causée par des combats épuisants. Les forces confédérées par l'adrénaline n'avaient pas été suffisantes, les contraignant à puiser dans leurs réserves qui s'amenuisaient en moins de rien. Pourtant, il fallait tenir, faire front. Ceux qui n'avaient su y parvenir étaient désormais allongés, sans vie, dans la grande salle, ou dans un quelconque coin de la célèbre école de magie. Ils n'étaient que des mômes, des enfants aux joues encore rondes et au cœur tendre. Ils se battaient pour un monde dans lequel ils débarquaient à peine, plus par peur de ne pas voir de lendemain que pour quelques fous idéaux. Tant de décès, tant de vies écourtées. Une de plus, si l'on comptait celle qui les laissait tous sans voix. Des larmes, soudain, vinrent ajouter leurs sillons aux marques déjà nombreuses sur leurs pâles minois. Des sanglots qui se firent plus grands, plus forts. L'on jurerait entendre, chez certains, le déchirement final d'un organe déjà tant éprouvé, là, juste au creux de la poitrine. S'élevèrent aussi, ça et là, les bruits sourds des chutes. A quoi bon se tenir encore debout, alors que s'en était fini ? Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre que le désespoir, la peine ne les rongent, ou que l'un des ennemis ne les fassent grâce de cette épreuve en les libérant d'un éclair vert. Ce furent bientôt les ricanements incrédules et sourires débordants de fierté de ces dits ennemis qui naquirent, proliférèrent, hésitants, puis explosèrent. Les camps s'exprimaient en parallèle, antagonistes jusque dans leurs cœurs. Ils brisaient ce silence quasi religieux qui avait suivi le combat final. Cependant, les différents bruits furent, un instant, couverts par un rire. Un éclat de rire glacial, conquérant et victorieux, à vous en retourner le cœur et hérisser les poils. Un ersatz d'Homme titubait, au milieu de cette frontière entre ces deux camps hostiles, serpentant autour d'un corps sans vie. Grand ombre à la peau pâle, aux pupilles rouges du sang volé, aux mots empreints de venin.

**« Harry Potter est mort ! »** S'exclama la créature, dévoilant ses petites dents pointues dans l'intention évidente de se rendre plus laid encore. **« Le garçon qui a survécu est mort ! Vous entendez ? Votre héros est mort, vous êtes vaincus ! ****» **Elle illustra ses propos d'un regard le long des rangs brisés des combattants, ou de ce qu'il en restait. Soudain, tout sourire quitta ce simili de faciès humain, et la créature se dressa de toute sa hauteur pour reprendre d'un voix impérieuse.**« ****Inclinez-vous, à présent, devant votre Maître ! Inclinez-vous face à la puissance de celui que vous vous êtes entêtés à défier, et votre misérable vie sera peut-être épargnée. »**

Un hurlement vengeur l'interrompit dans sa tirade, déchirant les rangs des représentants du bien. Une tête, d'une rousseur telle qu'aucun doute ne put être admis quant à son nom, émergea de la foule. Baguette en l'air, traits déformés par une haine incommensurable et yeux noyés de larmes traîtres, Ronald Weasley n'avait plus rien du jeune homme qu'il était quelques jours auparavant. Il beugla, crachant toute la détresse qui lui serrait le cœur, la formule tant redoutée. Le jet de lumière n'atteint pourtant pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pas comme son devancier, qui avait percuté sa cible de plein fouet, faisant s'écrouler son ami – son meilleur et plus cher ami –, anéantissant les espoirs de toute une communauté de sorciers. Sa voix se brisait alors qu'inlassablement, l'adolescent criait le sort jugé impardonnable, quelques insultes ponctuant chacune de ses attaques : un défouloir à la colère indescriptible qui animait chaque partie de son corps. Une colère qui l'embrasait comme jamais aucun sentiment auparavant, ravageant toute parcelle de raison et de bon sens. Une seconde furie rousse, plus menue et moins bruyante, s'échappa ensuite des lignes formées par sa famille et ses amis. Elle fonça, surprenant tout un chacun, sur la masse de Mangemorts qui lui faisait face. Ses sortilèges fusèrent, rejoints sans tarder par d'autres qui sifflèrent à ses oreilles.

De plus belle, la bataille reprenait. Une nouvelle force les habitait à présent : la détresse, la désolation, le chagrin. Ils étaient persuadés de leur défaite, ils se savaient incapables de détruire ce mal qui avait été fatal au garçon supposé les sauver, mais ils ne déposeraient pas les armes sans lutter. Ils perdraient la vie fièrement, baguette au poing et tête levée. Ils ne se soumettraient pas : ils n'offriraient pas tant à ces ordures qui se prétendaient supérieurs . Ils comptaient bien, d'ailleurs, en éliminer une bonne flopée avant de rendre l'âme. Les corps dansaient avec une sorte de grâce morbide entre les maléfices et les coups. Les cadavres s'écroulaient à un rythme démesuré, mais les pertes étaient à déplorer des deux côtés. Ceci dit, très peu des partisans du Lord n'auraient à pleurer la vie d'un proche, contrairement aux familles détruites du camp adversaire, dont les survivants subiront les pertes et vivront les conséquences.  
Seule la détermination des combattants enragés n'avait pas l'air de faiblir, ainsi que la haine qu'on sentait flotter au-dessus du méli-mélo d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants. Seulement les forces du mal grappillaient du terrain, encore et toujours plus. Ils venaient à bout de leurs adversaires, sans même se soucier de faire le moindre prisonnier. C'était une issue inévitable, ils en étaient tous conscients. C'est alors qu'un éclair blanc, aveuglant, traversa le champ de bataille, s'infiltra partout autour d'eux et figea le temps. Les combats cessèrent et tous les gestes, toutes les paroles restèrent inachevés. Une voix s'éleva et raisonna, grave et ferme.

**« Fuyez, fuyez tous bande d'écervelés ou vous pourrirez tous ici. »**

Dumbledore second du nom. Abelforth, puissant et acariâtre, comme si les récents événements n'avaient aucun impact sur lui, leur procurait la précieuse opportunité de déguerpir. Totalement désintéressé, il précipitait sa propre chute, utilisant ses dernière ressources pour focaliser l'attention des larbins de Voldemort sur lui. Il les inondait de tous les sortilèges de sa connaissance et encaissait les coups de son mieux. Il devait demeurer le plus longtemps possible, réparer les erreurs de son vieux frère, pour que son camp, ces gosses, puissent décamper le plus loin possible de ce maudit continent. Certains ne se firent pas prier et disparurent en quelques « plop » sonores, mais d'autres n'eurent pas tant de facilité. Hermione et Ron affrontaient une poignée de laquais, Ginny s'était précipité jusqu'au corps de son cher et tendre en échappant aux bras de Molly, Luna était tombée sous les cris désespérés de Neville qu'on gratifia d'une jolie entaille sur la joue. Ils continuaient de mourir tout autour, partout, tout le monde.

Finalement, tout s'enchaîna avec une rapidité déconcertante. Un ultime éclair de lumière vint impitoyablement ôter la vie de ce grand sorcier, si semblable au regretté directeur, et signa l'achèvement de cette bataille. Le patriarche Weasley empoigna sa femme, sa fille et le Garçon-Qui-A-Péri puis, avec un regard embué pour ses fils, transplana. Les derniers combattant tentèrent de fuir, sans grand succès. Ronald fut foudroyé par un Avada Kedavra et Hermione s'effondra en observant son corps chuter, vidée, annihilée. Neville, ne sachant se résoudre à l'abandonner, hurla, l'agrippa pour tenter de la ramener, de les faire disparaître, mais fut immobilisé avant d'y parvenir. Des tas d'éclairs rouge avaient remplacés les verts, réduisant le nombre de victime et augmentant celui des prisonniers. Les plus courageux n'imploraient rien d'autre qu'une mort rapide, tentant même parfois de se débattre mollement, sans grandes convictions, avant d'être réduit, d'un geste du poignet, soit au silence, soit à l'inconscience. Les plus effrayés, eux, rampaient dans le but qu'on leur offre un avenir plus doux. Ils n'imaginaient pas combien ils se trompaient.

Un seul être, un esprit des plus brisés, ne prononçait pas un mot. C'était pourtant sa spécialité, du moins c'est ce qu'en disaient ceux qui la connaissaient. En d'autres temps, entourée de ses deux compagnons, elle aurait été la première à réconforter les pleurs et remotiver les troupes. Elle n'était, à présent, plus bonne à cela. Elle était déserté du moindre sentiment, de la plus petite parcelle de rébellion qui avait pu habiter son corps. Ce n'était plus qu'une coquille qui s'attendait presque à ce que son âme s'envole à son tour pour la laisser vide. Mais Merlin n'était pas miséricordieux en ces temps troublés, elle le savait. Des cordes vinrent entourer ses poignets sans qu'elle n'oppose de résistante et la tirèrent, la traînèrent sur le sol de pierre jusqu'aux pieds du plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps. C'est son visage, si tant est que ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux méritait un tel nom, qu'elle eut le loisir d'observer avant que la fatigue n'ait raison d'elle. Son corps, l'instant d'avant aussi douloureux que son cœur meurtri, lui parut plus léger qu'une plume. Elle crut qu'elle s'envolait, elle-aussi. Elle pria pour les retrouver, là-haut, mais fut englouti par nulle autre qu'une obscurité totale dans laquelle aucun de ses deux amis ne se trouvait.


	2. Les premières festivités

**Bob Razowski: **Merci beaucoup de ta review qui est ma première et qui m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour le prochain ! :)

* * *

Ses sourcils et son nez se froncèrent en une mine mécontente tandis que des secousses bousculaient son corps douloureux. Cela faisait bien un quart d'heure que la lionne tentait de faire abstraction des courbatures qui rendaient difficile le moindre mouvement, espérant replonger dans les bras de Morphée au plus vite. Cependant, quelqu'un semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Une hypothèse, folle mais tellement meilleure que la plus plausible, lui gonfla le cœur. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait fait qu'un long, très long cauchemars. Peut-être que la bataille n'avait pas eu lieu, que ses si chers amis se portaient comme des charmes et que ce serait le visage maternel de Mme Weasley qu'elle croiserait en ouvrant les yeux. C'est avec cet espoir fou qu'elle battit des paupières.

\- **« Hermione … Hermione … Merlin, Hermione ! C'est bien, ouvre les yeux. Doucement … »**

Ce ne fut pas la voix de la mère de famille qu'elle perçut à travers la brume du sommeil qui l'entourait encore comme un châle protecteur. La voix lui était familière, inquiète et douce, mais elle n'était pas celle qu'elle espérait entendre. C'était un timbre grave, une voix d'homme. Elle n'eut pas le moindre sursaut à la constatation, certaine que l'un de ces immondes Mangemorts ne pouvait posséder une voix qui lui paraisse si tendre. Elle se contenta d'habituer lentement ses yeux à la faible lumière. Un visage lui apparût alors, confirmant qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de la proximité de la mystérieuse personne.

\- **« Tu m'as fait une belle frayeur, Hermione. Tu crois que ma santé mentale aurait été intacte si tu étais restée allongée là, à quelques pas de moi, sans bouger ? »**

Ses yeux tombèrent dans ceux, presque identiques, de Neville. La flamme qui y brûlait encore surpris la jeune femme. Du courage et de la révolte animaient le regard de l'ancien élève maladroit et gauche. Elle ouvrit la bouche et tenta un son mais, la gorge sèche et douloureuse des cris de la veille, elle ne laissa échapper qu'un long râle rauque. Elle tuerait pour un peu d'eau, ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule verre. Au lieu de cela, elle toussa dans l'intention de retrouver un peu de ses capacités vocales.

\- **« Quelle différence ça aurait fait ? Rien qu'une de plus. »** _Lâcha-t-elle enfin dans un souffle._

Son camarade lui renvoya un regard teinté de reproche, sévère, et secoua la tête sans un mot. Ce n'était pas la peine de nier que l'un d'eux n'aurait été qu'une malheureuse perte de plus, mais il n'était pas question de se résoudre à son sort pour autant. Ils n'étaient que deux, entourés de gamins trop jeunes ne serait-ce que pour comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient là. Hermione le savait, elle avait déjà été enfermée d'une façon similaire au manoir Malefoy quand l'autre cinglée l'avait torturée. C'était probablement le même sort qui leur serait réservé, à tous et eux en première ligne. Se redressant à peine, remontant juste son dos contre le mur dans une position approximativement assise, elle observa la pièce et ses occupants.

Les murs et le plafond arboraient des pierres froides, grisâtres de ce qu'elle pouvait voir, tellement caractéristiques des cachots qu'elle n'en fut pas étonnée. Elle parcourut négligemment quelques unes des fissures qui couraient, puis tomba sur la seule source de lumière. De sa place, elle apercevait un bout d'une voûte céleste aux milles étoiles. Comment le temps pouvait-il être agréable alors qu'un tel vent de terreur se propageait dans les rues de toutes les villes du pays, voir même du monde ? Un reniflement dédaigneux lui échappa. Qu'en avait-elle à faire, Mère Nature, qu'ils soient là à attendre leur sort funèbre ? Retrouvant son raisonnement logique et habituel, la demoiselle remarqua un détail. La température ambiante était fraîche, tant qu'ils pourraient en frissonner, et cela signifiait peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas quittés Londres. La résistance, si tant est que les survivants de la bataille trouvaient suffisamment de courage pour la reformer, n'aurait pas à les chercher aux quatre coins du pays. Mais c'était sûrement encore de vaines espérances : qui donc pouvait encore venir les chercher ?

Soudain, ses orbes las, éteintes, rencontrèrent celles, paniquées, d'une petite fille. Ses cheveux blonds encadraient un visage poupin au nez retroussé et aux grands yeux bleus. La gamine transpirait l'innocence, à l'instar d'un petit ange précipité dans un monde qui ne tarderait pas à ressembler au plus brûlant des enfers. Des doigts glacés lui enserrèrent le cœur en songeant quel destin attendait cette petite, elle qui n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre qu'un amour parental, une maison familiale douillette et un bonheur presque complet. Une étrange forme de bravoure lui vint, à la vue du petit minois enfantin. Elle ne laisserait pas ces hommes, abjectes et sans pitié, s'en prendre à elle. C'était hors de question qu'ils puissent la briser alors qu'elle n'avait encore rien vu du monde, qu'elle n'en était qu'au début prometteur d'une vie qu'elle adorait déjà. Elle pouvait tout endurer, sauf la connaissance de la souffrance d'innocents. Un sourire factice mais rassurant naquit sur ses lèvres, si fin qu'il en était presque imperceptible. La fille l'aperçut pourtant et lui répondit par un autre, plus grand et joyeux.

Mais, causant une vague de sursauts paniqués dans la petite foule, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Quatre personnages entrèrent, tous vêtus de longues capes sombres . Trois hommes, une femme. Le premier n'avait pas abandonné son éternel masque d'impassibilité, ses longues mèches décolorées encadrant son visage aux traits aristocratiques et hautains. La seconde aux paupières tombantes et aux boucles sombres se tenait fièrement à ses côtés, arborant un sourire dont l'excitation était pratiquement tangible. Le troisième, grand et fin, arborait un mine sadique au possible qui faisait littéralement froid dans le dos. Et le dernier, presque aussi distingué que le premier, semblait glacial malgré l'étincelle de brutalité sauvage et la soif de sang que l'on décelait aisément dans son regard.

\- **« Malefoy, Lestrange, Dolohov et Rosier. »** Souffla Neville, assis à ses côtés.

La Gryffondor n'en connaissait que trois pour leurs méfaits nombreux et les quelques combats qu'ils avaient été à amenés à se livrer . Le quatrième n'était que le père d'un garçon qu'elle avait entrevu dans les couloirs de Poudlard, de sa seconde maison . Prise d'un élan de fierté, elle se releva. Le menton haut en signe de défi, elle capta les mouvements de son ami qui l'imitait. Ils n'étaient pas prêts à se soumettre pour la simple, et néanmoins bonne, raison qu'ils avaient le désavantage d'être démunis de baguette. Ils ne les laisseraient pas les traiter comme des sous-hommes, une race inférieure. Ils allaient leur montrer ce que le courage signifiait, ils allaient faire honneur à leur maison.

\- **« Quelle est mignonne, la poupée. Dis-moi, souillon, il est où ton petit pote Potter ? »** Articula vicieusement la femme, jubilante.

\- **« Loin d'ici, là où aucun de vous ne mettra jamais les pieds. »** Lui répondit-elle, au tac au tac.

Un rictus mi-amusé, mi-dégoûté s'installa sur les lèvres de la Mangemorte, qui pointa plus férocement le morceau de bois dans leur direction. Avec une sorte de délectation malsaine, un plaisir sombre, elle prononça la formule et ses muscles prirent feu. Son sang bouillonnait, ses membres lui faisaient un mal de chien et sa tête lui semblait sur le point d'exploser. La douleur se déversait, comme un concentré, dans ses veines. Elle détruisait jusqu'à la plus petite parcelle d'arrogance et de confiance, lui faisant regretter ses paroles si peu réfléchies. Elle entendit vaguement les insultes de Neville, puis plus distinctement ses cris qui firent écho aux siens. Elle résistait pourtant, elle tentait de clore ses lèvres pour ne laisser aucun son s'en échapper, mais c'était impossible. Jamais, au grand jamais elle n'avait connu tant de souffrances en si peu de temps. Puis, sous un geste silencieux du blond, les déchirements, les brûlures et les tiraillements insupportables cessèrent. Son timbre, grave, dédaigneux et doucereux, s'éleva alors dans la quiétude anxieuse de la pièce.

\- **« Il serait judicieux, Sang-de-Bourbe, de garder votre salive et vos paroles à l'intérêt... Moindre... Pour vous. Nous ne nous attarderons pas. Contentez-vous d'obéir et la tâche sera aisée pour tout le monde. »**

Il n'eut, pour toute réponse, qu'un regard noir. La jeune résistante était parfaitement au fait qu'il valait mieux, et pas seulement pour son propre bien, qu'elle se taise, mais personne n'était en mesure de comprendre combien cela lui coûtait. D'autant plus que son regard ne parût pas lui procurer le moindre sentiment, si bien qu'il soutint son œillade insistante sans qu'elle ne put déceler aucune réaction dans ses pupilles orageuses.

-** « Toi, toi, toi, toi, toi, et toi. »** Énuméra l'ancienne Black, pointant les appelés de ses doigts semblables aux griffes des harpies. **« Changement de cellule. »**

Sans une once de douceur, qui était toutefois un mot inconnu à leur piètre vocabulaire, Dolohov empoigna deux mômes terrorisés et Lestrange s'occupa de l'héritier des Londubats ainsi que d'une autre de leurs camarades. Rosier n'avait pas l'intention de se salir les mains et, avec une gestuelle gracieuse, utilisa sa baguette pour traîner les derniers désignés derrière lui. Horrifiée, la lionne ouvrit la bouche comme pour protester mais son ami lui offrit un sourire, alors que les ongles impitoyables de sa tortionnaire s'enfonçaient dans son épaule.

\- **« Je me battrais, Hermione, jusqu'au bout. C'est une promesse. »**

Puis la porte se referma sordidement, sans rien avoir à envier aux plus beaux films d'horreurs. Le glacial aristocrate n'eut qu'à amorcer un pas dans leur direction pour que la gamine, celle sur laquelle elle s'était juré de veiller, avec un couinement de terreur, vienne se réfugier dans son dos. Hermione ne put se résoudre à lui en vouloir, ni même à l'encourager à faire face. Après tout, elle s'était dit qu'elle tenterait de l'épargner du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, ne serait-ce que moralement dans un premier temps. Cependant, la douleur d'un autre Doloris mettrait bien vite ses bonnes résolutions à mal. Le courage était une chose, l'entêtement aussi, mais le masochisme n'était pas l'une de ses pratiques courantes.

\- **« N'est-ce pas cruel ? Me voilà obligé de supporter la présence dégradante d'un tel être dans mes cachots. J'en suis même responsable, alors que mon seul souhait est de l'exterminer elle et toute sa pitoyable race. »**

Farouche, elle esquissa l'ébauche d'une réponse, sans avoir le temps d'en prononcer la moindre syllabe. Un bruit sec se répercuta contre les murs. La main gantée du sorcier avait rencontré la joue de la jeune femme avec une force suffisante pour faire taire les paroles qui lui brûlaient la langue.

\- **« Vous ne parlerez que lorsque je vous y aurais autorisé, est-ce suffisamment clair ? L'on m'a dit de vous que votre esprit était avisé, prouvez-le donc. »**

\- **« Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'une énergumène exécrable, répugnante au possible. » **Cracha-t-elle, plus haineuse que jamais.

La seconde d'après, ses genoux cognaient durement le sol en un craquement sinistre. Sa baguette s'était juste pointée sur sa rotule : il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'une douleur immense emplisse son corps tout entier. Cassé, elle était sûre que son genoux était foutu. Ses hurlements emplirent la pièce, accompagnés les pleurs impuissants de l'innocente petite fille. Une botte, soudain, vint cruellement se poser sur l'os fracturé, l'écrasant, le piétinant.

\- **« Ne me défie pas, minable gamine. »** La pression s'accentua encore, causant ses sanglots et suppliques. **« La souffrance est une science que je maîtrise au-delà de ta compréhension. Cela pourrait te coûter cher. Lorsque je reviendrais, tu m'obéiras sans la moindre résistance. M'as-tu entendu ? Autrement … »** Ses doigts pâles caressèrent doucement les mèches dorées de l'enfant secouée de tremblements. **« Tu ne serais pas la seule à souffrir ma colère Sang-de-Bourbe. »**

Elle ne prit pas la peine de croasser une réponse entre ses braillements désespérés, n'espérant que son départ le plus rapide. Ce fut un soulagement quand, enfin, la poids se retira de son articulation maltraitée. Comme un animal blessé, elle se recroquevilla et se traîna dans un coin de la cellule en manipulant précieusement son membre douloureux. Seuls ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, animés d'une haine immense.

\- **« Je te mâterais à la manière d'un bête hargneuse. Je te briserais et t'offrirais à mon Maître. Je ne le comprends pas, vraiment, mais ton intelligence semble l'intéresser. Il m'incombe donc de te garder en vie, le temps que le Seigneur des Ténèbres décide définitivement de ton sort. »** Une grimace écœuré déforma ses traits un temps, puis il reprit en se détournant. **« N'attendez aucune pitié, Hermione Granger. »**

Et sur ces belles paroles, tandis qu'elle arrachait un bout tâché de son uniforme pour bander son genoux, il sortit dignement à son tour.


	3. Marquée

_**Vous pouvez poster vos avis, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs, sans avoir peur de ma réaction. J'accepte les critiques du moment qu'elles sont fondées et ça me ferait même plus plaisir d'en recevoir que rien du tout. Je ne sais pas si ça vous plaît mais que vous ne voulez pas poster une petite review ou si ça ne vous plaît juste pas. **_

**Bob Razowski alias Léa ****:** Je continuerais d'écrire si tant est qu'au moins une personne apprécie mon travail , ce qui semble être ton cas alors tant pis si ma fiction n'est pas super-connue. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et tes compliments, ça fait chaud au cœur. J'essaie de poster le plus possible, sans me précipiter de trop et bâcler mes chapitres :)

**Espe29 :** Merci de ton commentaire, c'est gentil :)

* * *

Ses pas se répercutaient contre les murs de pierres sombres, glaciales ; chaque expiration faisait apparaître une volute de fumée blanche autour de lui. Ses longues mèches frôlaient ses omoplates en un mouvement gracieux et ses traits, pourtant agréables aux yeux de bien des sorcières, n'étaient qu'un inexpressif masque hautain. C'était là son habituelle apparence, celle qui lui avait ouvert tant de portes et fait obtenir une telle réputation. Une renommée qui dépassait celle de son nom, de sa fortune. C'était tout ce qu'enfant, il désirait. C'était tout ce qui, aujourd'hui, faisait encore de lui quelqu'un de respecté. De crains, plus précisément, mais si il avait bien retenu quelque chose de toute cette vie d'obscurité, c'était que la crainte se muait toujours en le plus profond des respect.

Égaré dans l'intensité de ses pensées, l'homme ne portait qu'une attention restreinte aux portes alignées d'où sortaient quelques bras, quelques appels désespérés. C'était chaque fois comme retourner à Azkaban, cette maudite prison dont il avait été ravi de s'évader. L'on aurait pu penser, lui le premier, qu'avec tant d'années au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres il était solide, qu'une telle détention ne serait rien de moins qu'une promenade de santé. Que nenni : ça ne l'avait pas seulement ébranlé, c'était plus profond. Oh, il avait mis un bon bout de temps avant de reconnaître que ça l'avait traumatisé, lui, Lucius Malefoy, d'être entouré d'autant de tarés. Il fallait bien être au moins, à l'instar de formidable sa belle-soeur, complètement fêlée pour copiner avec les Détraqueurs, ou ne pas subir leur influence, ni souffrir de leur constante présence. C'est en compagnie de ces créatures qu'il avait découvert une petite chose: finalement, il était peut-être bien humain, vulnérable et surtout doté de sentiments autre que l'autosatisfaction, la haine ou la crainte. En fait, il avait surtout découvert la tristesse, le manque, la misère à des sommets insoupçonnés jusqu'alors. Un peu d'amour aussi, peut-être, ou du moins un élan d'affection soudain à sa sortie, surtout pour son fils. Le changement avait été minime dans ses actes, son maître ne devant s'en douter pour rien au monde. Quelques uns de ses camarades notèrent bien ce manque d'entrain, ses actes plus mécaniques, machinaux, que cruels, mais la plupart choisirent de le mettre sur le compte de la perte. A son retour d'Azkaban, on lui avait appris que sa femme avait été assassinée. Une sordide histoire après tout, il avait très bien pu en être affligé. Aussi droit et fier qu'il était, c'était une possibilité. Cependant, elle ne pouvait être soulevée que par des ignares qui se glorifiaient de connaître ses secrets sans qu'il n'en soit rien.

Ses enjambées, mues par un instinct propre, le conduisirent jusqu'à l'un des derniers panneaux de fer du fond, similaire aux autres à un détail près. Ils portaient tous, soigneusement gravé, un numéro. Cette cellule-ci était la vingtième, comme indiqué. Ses longs doigts pâles effleurèrent le relief des chiffres, replongeant un instant dans ses songes.

Des émotions, aussi étrange que cela le paraisse, étaient nées en lui lorsque le maître lui avait donné la responsabilité de la captive. L'amie de Potter, une pièce importante, une Sang-de-Bourbe. Il avait d'abord cru à une fierté légitime. S'il avait été désigné, c'était qu'il le méritait. Puis, après leur première entrevue, ce fut autre chose. La flamme d'arrogance qui brûlait dans son regard réveillait en lui quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, ou qu'il ne désirait pas comprendre. L'innocence qui l'entourait était la seconde chose qui l'avait marqué. Elle lui semblait si jeune, si pure. C'était comme observer le total opposé de l'être qu'il avait toujours été, comme contempler les qualités qu'il n'avait jamais possédées et toujours enviées. Et ces deux constations alimentaient le dernier sentiment qu'il était à même d'identifier : la haine. D'ailleurs, elle était réciproque. La seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun, qui les liait d'une certaine façon. C'était surréaliste, mais il trouvait un certain plaisir à ce qu'elle ressente cette animosité et cette aversion en écho aux siennes. Peut-être même la dégoûtait-il autant qu'elle et son sang le répugnaient.

Le souvenir des paroles de Dolohov lui revint en mémoire, lui causant un rictus irrité. _« N'as-tu pas remarqué son corps, Lucius ? Cette petite garce a bien grandi depuis le ministère, tu trouves pas ? J'me la ferais bien, moi, histoire de voir si elle garde sa fierté avec les cuisses écartées. »_ Un rire gras avait ponctué sa phrase, accompagné de celui plus bruyant de Goyle senior. Merlin, qu'ils pouvaient être pénibles ! D'un geste vague de sa baguette, il les avait fait taire. Cependant, la convoitise de son collègue avait réveillé son instinct possessif. La Sang-de-Bourbe était sa prisonnière, la sienne parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres la lui avait confié. Le Mangemort connaissait les traitements compromettants auxquels ses semblables confrontaient les filles de son rang lorsqu'ils en étaient responsables. Ça n'avait jamais été son cas, les Malefoy ne se souillaient pas de sang impur. Sans compter que celle-ci avait l'âge d'être sa fille et était assurément encore aussi pure et innocente qu'elle en avait l'air. L'on pouvait le traiter de monstre à loisir, mais les vierges sales, apeurées, impures et sans défense ne constituaient pas vraiment un fantasme.

Un souffle las s'échappa de la ligne de ses lèvres. Il ferait sans doute mieux de cesser ses rêveries et d'agir ; sa décision était prise de toute façon. Du bout de son morceau de bois magique, il déverrouilla et ouvrit la lourde porte qui gémit péniblement. Ses pupilles se posèrent sur les corps enlacés, maigrichons, des deux petites filles. L'une, celle qui lui causait tant de réflexion, était adossée au mur et l'autre, pas plus vieille qu'un nourrisson, s'était positionnée entre ses jambes. Le spectacle était pitoyable, un chouia dramatique. Il dut néanmoins concéder que leur peau pâle dans l'obscurité rehaussaient cet aura angélique qui les entourait déjà, formant un tableau presque poignant. Presque. Ornées d'un rictus mauvais, ses lèvres articulèrent une petite formule plus vicieuse que douloureuse. Les deux corps endormis furent parcourus d'un étrange courant électrique qui les propulsa toutes les deux sur leurs jambes faiblardes. Elles ne tinrent toutefois pas bien longtemps avant de s'écrouler à nouveau, os et muscles douloureux, mais parfaitement alertes désormais.

\- **« Je vous prierais m'épargner cette tendresse répugnante à l'avenir. »**

Ses paroles lui valurent un regard assassin, auquel il répondit par un sourire apathique.

\- **« Je constate que vous vous êtes enfin décidée à la boucler, félicitations. A présent, levez-vous et suivez-moi, voulez-vous ? Oh et, bien sûr, j'apprécierais que votre langue garde cette délectable inactivité. »**

Le sorcier leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, lorsque la lionne embrassa le sommet du crâne de sa cadette. Elle s'évertua ensuite à se remettre sur pied et vint se planter, en boitillant courageusement, devant lui. La tête haute, les traits durs, les yeux haineux, elle en était impressionnante de solidité, de résolutions. La bousculant sans ménagement, il l'incita à se mettre en marche et elle trébucha dans le couloir. Il n'avait à craindre aucune fuite : elle semblait avoir toutes les peines du monde à faire un pas après l'autre. Refermant la cellule sur la petite terrifiée, il remonta le couloir d'un pas cadencé, pressant la jeune femme qui claudiquait derrière lui.

\- **« On a pas toute la journée, stupide gamine. »**

\- **« Vous auriez peut-être dû y songer avant de me broyer le genoux, Malefoy. » **Cracha-t-elle, les dents serrées pour endiguer l'élancement de sa blessure.

C'était la première fois qu'elle répondait à ses provocations, du moins pour la journée. Un sourire mauvais apparût sur ses lèvres et, de sa baguette, il effectua un grand geste dans sa direction. Une entaille profonde coupa ses lèvres en diagonale, lui extorquant un couinement de douleur. Elle plaça immédiatement ses doigts contre la plaie, histoire de limiter la perte de sang, son regard meurtrier s'emplissant lentement de larmes traîtres.

\- **« Taisez-vous et obéissez. »**

Son ton était implacable. La compassion et le remord n'appartenaient pas à son vocabulaire, ils lui étaient même totalement étrangers en vérité.

Ils parvinrent, après quelques temps de crapahutage difficile, à une pièce dans laquelle Lucius la poussa brutalement. Une table, en pierre pour ne pas dénoter avec la décoration répétitive, des instruments en tout genre ainsi que des sangles complétaient un décor qui ressemblait en tout point à sa cellule. Son analyse fut lente, son cerveau prit quelques longues secondes pour comprendre, mais ses yeux finirent par s'ouvrir grands. Aucun son ne put cependant quitter ses lèvres, l'homme l'avait privée de parole. Qu'allait-elle encore subir ? Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour le mériter ?

Alors qu'elle était soulevée puis allongée sur une surface plane, froide, par des mains invisibles, sa bouche s'ouvrit en un hurlement muet. Des sangles vinrent agripper solidement ses poignets et ses chevilles, réduisant à néant ses tentatives de résistance. Calmement, le geôlier releva ses manches sur ses avant-bras, dévoilant le maudit tatouage qui contrastait avec la porcelaine de sa peau. Et, toujours muni de sa baguette, il releva son uniforme d'écolière de quelques centimètres. Même dans cette situation, il ne la toucherait pas. Il effleura ensuite, du bout de la tige de bois, l'intérieur de sa cuisse ferme. L'expression plus impénétrable, plus insensible que jamais, il susurra.

\- **« Tu seras intouchable désormais. Je serais ton unique maître, tu seras entièrement mienne et même le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pourra rien y faire. »**

Des chiffres s'inscrivirent dans sa peau, indélébiles. Un deux, puis un zéro. Vint le tour d'une lettre, juste à la suite : un L. Un « Sang-de-Bourbe » compléta le tatouage, tracé d'une élégante façon sous le nombre et la lettre. Un halo noir entoura un instant les écrits avant de s'évanouir, les scellant dans sa peau pour l'éternité.

Toute vigueur, toute énergie avait déserté son corps et ce fut telle une poupée de chiffon qu'elle laissa des bras passer sous sa nuque et ses genoux. Elle fut plaquée contre un torse ferme, légèrement ballottée alors que l'inconscience l'attirait à elle. Son esprit l'avait délaissé, son cerveau s'était occupé d'anesthésier chacun de ses membres. Elle ne ressentait plus que les larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues en un long filet ininterrompu. Ses paupières tombèrent et l'obscurité l'envahit avant même qu'ils n'eurent atteint sa geôle où il la déposa pour repartir sans un regard.


	4. Calvaire d'une femme sans vie

**Alexe22** : Merci beaucoup de ta review. Oui, j'essaie de faire ressentir les émotions aux lecteurs parce que j'estime que c'est ce qui passionne dans un récit. C'est ce qui marche sur moi, en tout cas ^^'

**Espe29** : Je te remercie aussi de ta review et je te préviens : tes réponses sont dans ce chapitres. Enfin, en partie. J'approfondirais surement un peu plus plus tard :)

**Bob Razowski** : Tes compliments me motivent beaucoup, c'est adorable. J'espère que ce chapitre et les prochains te plairont autant. Merci encore !

**Ce chapitre contient un passage qui justifie assez le rated M, du moins pour les âmes les plus sensibles. Je préfères prévenir.**

_Et vos reviews sont toujours les bienvenues ! _

* * *

Un grognement mécontent s'éleva du corps immobile que l'homme avait déposé quelques longues heures plus tôt. C'était le premier son que la jeune femme laissait échapper depuis son retour dans la cellule. La petite fille, sa compagne d'infortune, s'était même plusieurs fois assurée qu'elle continuait à respirer tant elle s'était montrée silencieuse. Elle n'avait que peu dormi pourtant, les différentes douleurs de son corps ne lui laissant qu'un court répit. Lorsque le sommeil l'avait déserté, elle s'était retrouvée dans une sorte de léthargie, d'état comateux. Elle ne parvenait pas à faire le moindre mouvement mais elle entendait, elle ressentait. Enfin, il n'y avait pas grand chose à entendre mais ça la rassurait dans un sens. C'était mieux que d'être enfermé dans un corps sans vie duquel il était possible de faire ce qu'on voulait. Elle dut reconnaître que le courage et la discrétion de l'enfant étaient impressionnants. Lysandra ne l'appelait pas, ne pleurait pas, ne la secouait pas. Elle se contentait de s'enquérir de son état de temps à autres. Un véritable petit ange.

Sa migraine l'avait prise après ce qui lui avait semblé être de longs jours, bien que les heures soient une mesure du temps plus raisonnable. C'était comme avoir tout un stade de Quidditch hurlant et frappant des pieds ajouté à un marteau-piqueur moldu sous le crâne. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas assez mal pour qu'on lui accordât la moindre petite parcelle de bien-être. Merlin que le monde était cruel ! Elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter un traitement comme celui-là, sauf peut-être d'être « mal-née » aux yeux d'une population de monstres sanguinaires.

Ses pauvres membres déjà ankylosés, courbaturés et meurtris se tendirent violemment quand elle perçut le bruit caractéristique de la porte. Était-ce lui ? Revenait-il ? Si c'était le cas, la vue le dégoûterait tellement qu'elle ne tarderait pas à recevoir une bonne grosse décharge. Elle supposait qu'aucun moment de faiblesse ne lui serrait pardonné ici, il le lui avait prouvé la dernière fois et ne se priverait pas pour un petit rappel bien senti. Sa jupe était remontée haut, dévoilant des cuisses à la peau d'albâtre où étaient désormais inscrits ses références de captive. L'écriture soignée de son maître était signée, revendiquée. Il était probablement très fier de l'avoir marquée comme du bétail, de l'avoir traité comme rien de plus qu'un objet auquel on appose la marque du créateur. Sa chemise dévoilait elle-aussi plus qu'elle ne le devait, déchirée en grande partie. Une vision sur laquelle il ne pourrait s'empêcher de ricaner. Elle était pitoyable, elle le savait. Mais ce ne fut qu'un bruit discret qui précéda le second grincement de la porte. Pas une parole n'était venue troubler le silence qui emplissait la pièce. L'intrus était reparti dans la même minute qu'il était entré. Un grand soupir teinté de soulagement quitta sa bouche, délivré de sa poitrine où elle l'avait gardé bloqué.

Prise de la curiosité surdimensionnée qui l'avait caractérisée durant toutes ses années d'études, la lionne ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que l'inconnu avait ramené et posé. Elle entendit un mouvement précipité, celui de la petite fille. Visiblement, ce n'était pas dangereux ni une quelconque tentative de torture morale. Avec précaution, pour ne se faire mal nul part dans l'opération, elle pivota. Elle émit tout de même un petit sifflement de douleur, qui fut vite oublié cependant. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands, ses lèvres se séparèrent béatement et ses traits se figèrent sous la surprise. Ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un plateau en acier posé à même le sol et remplit de choses auxquelles elle ne pensait plus avoir droit. Deux bons morceaux de pain et deux bols de soupes chaudes. C'était évident qu'ils auraient eu à manger, s'ils désiraient les garder toutes deux en vie en tout cas, mais elle les avait pensé moins généreux. Elle ne se fit pas prier et se rapprocha, se traînant sur le sol, jusqu'à la nourriture. Voilà qui allait la réchauffer et lui donner suffisamment de force pour se remettre de quelques unes de ses blessures. La jeune femme entoura longuement ses mains autour du bol, désireuse d'insuffler un peu de chaleur dans son pauvre corps engourdi par le froid. Elle y parvint, récoltant par la même occasion des paumes brûlées et rougies. Une fois le liquide à bonne température, elle l'avala à longues gorgées. Elle n'avait pas eu de quoi se nourrir depuis longtemps et si c'était son seul repas avant plusieurs jours, elle n'allait pas en laisser une miette. La gamine semblait du même avis, quand bien même elles n'en parlaient pas. C'est assise dans un coin qu'elle termina son bout de pain, observant d'un œil bienveillant la fillette.

\- **« Lys' … ? Es-ce que tu vas bien, toi ? »** _Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible_.

\- **« Oui, bien sûr que ça va. Tu crois que c'est l'homme aux cheveux blonds qui nous a donné ça ? »**

Elle désigna le plateau vide et Hermione haussa les épaules.

**« Je pense qu'on ne peut être sûres de rien, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup de sa part mais plus encore de celle des autres alors je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.** **»**

A peine eut-elle achevé sa phrase que, pour la seconde fois de la journée, l'entrée de la geôle fut déverrouillée. Entra une vieille femme au dos légèrement courbé et à l'air revêche qui, sans un mot, pointa son doigt crochu sur la petite blonde. La plus vieille des deux attrapa la main de sa cadette et y exerça une légère pression encourageante. Une dame de cet âge ne pouvait pas lui faire grand mal, elle se montrerait sûrement juste un peu sévère et brusque. Rien de bien méchant. Elle l'espérait en tout cas, parce qu'elle ne pourrait rien pour sa jeune amie dans le cas contraire . Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres mais il lui demandait tellement d'efforts que lorsqu'elle fut de dos, elle l'abandonna immédiatement. Un grand sentiment de solitude l'envahit alors qu'une poignée de minutes s'étaient tout juste écoulées. C'était différent d'être entre ces quatre murs froids et impassibles, seule. Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, lâchant un cri de souffrance au craquement inquiétant qu'émit sa rotule déjà amochée. Elle adopta une position fœtale aussi confortable qu'elle le pouvait, conservant autant de chaleur qu'elle le pouvait en s'entourant de ses propres bras. Il lui paraissait être une éternité qu'elle ne s'était pas étendue sur un lit fait d'un sommier, d'un matelas et de couvertures douillettes. Entre sa cavale pendant la chasse aux horcruxes et le sol glacial qu'elle avait à présent, ça faisait bien un bout de temps. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de sombrer pour autant, la fatigue sortant toujours du combat qu'elle se bornait à vouloir lui livrer. C'était le cas, en cet instant. Son souffle s'était fait plus lourd, ses paupières étaient tombées et sa tête avait basculée en avant pour reposer sur ses avant-bras croisés. Elle n'était qu'une petite boule vivante, une boule de tissus qui respirait lourdement.

Ce fut ainsi qu'elle fut retrouvée par l'un des sorciers marqués par les ténèbres. Elle ne le comprit pas immédiatement, sursautant en sentant des doigts se refermer avec une violence inouïe sur son bras et la tirer sur ses jambes. Son cerveau n'analysa pas la situation tout de suite, monopolisé par l'agonie de son genoux. Son dos rencontra durement la surface plane du mur et sa poitrine fut rapidement comprimée par un torse plus massif que celui de l'homme blond. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que la panique lui noua l'estomac. Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces, les larmes roulant déjà sur ses joues à cause du calvaire de sa plus grosse blessure. Elle s'époumona inutilement, s'irritant la gorge jusqu'à ce qu'une baguette ne lui soit enfoncée dans les côtes et lui retire de don de la parole. Elle criait sans que ça ne lui soit très utile , puisque sa bouche s'ouvrit sans laisser passer de sons. Elle tenta de mettre en pratique ce qu'elle avait appris du combat en corps à corps, mais ses forces étaient trop maigres. La désespoir prenait possession de son cœur. Elle arrêtait de se tortiller, de donner des coups vains et s'avouait vaincu. Peut-être que c'était ce qui l'excitait, peut-être que si elle ne se défendait pas il allait s'arrêter. Mais il n'en fait rien. Elle le sentit arracher le reste de sa chemise pour dévoiler son sous-vêtement de sage jeune fille et la honte la força à fermer les yeux. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu avec si peu de tissu, mis à part ses parents. Un son guttural échappa à son agresseur, une sorte de grognement animal. Elle ne savait même qui il était, elle n'avait aucun idée du porc qui faisait courir ses doigts sales sur sa peau. Elle ne sentait que ses ongles qui s'enfonçaient dans la peau de ses hanches à l'en faire faire souffrir, ainsi que le renflement de son entre-jambe contre sa cuisse. Elle en devenait nauséeuse. Avec un peu de chance, elle dégobillerait avant qu'il n'ait eu une chance d'aller au bout des choses et elle se sauverait. Sauf que son corps ne trouvait pas l'idée de vomir séduisante, même si c'était une bonne chose pour sa santé mentale.

Sa détresse augmenta d'un cran, si c'était encore possible, quand sa jupe fut remontée sur son ventre et que ses jambes furent décollées du sol de force. Elle était coincée, à quelques centimètres du sol, entre le corps de l'homme et le mur. Elle ne s'en sortirait pas, c'était certain. Elle connaissait son sort, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'articuler des tas de suppliques silencieuses. La pensée qu'un être dénué de cœur et de compassion ne pouvait exister, elle sanglota plus vivement. Ça allait forcément finir par le toucher, du moins elle l'espérait. Mais, encore une fois, ses espoirs étaient vains. Il continuait d'explorer son corps sans qu'elle ne puisse intervenir. L'horrible bouche s'était posée sur son cou alors qu'elle sentait une main quitter sa cuisse. Un inquiétant cliquetis lui parvint et réveilla, comme par magie, ses instincts de conservation. Plus féroce que jamais, elle griffa, gifla et mordit toute parcelle du peau qui passa à sa portée. Elle lui infligea toute la douleur qu'elle était en mesure de lui faire ressentir. Elle le blessa autant qu'elle le put, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la frappe et que sa tête rebondisse contre le mur. Toute pensée cohérente quitta dès lors son esprit. Elle n'était plus qu'un corps que le sorcier ne se gênait pas de peloter, sans vie et sans réaction. C'était un peu comme être nécrophile mais cela ne semblait pas l'inquiéter.

Ils glissèrent ensembles sur le sol de la cellule. Il l'allongea sans mal, puisqu'elle n'esquissait pas l'ébauche d'un petit geste, et la recouvrit de son corps. Il la déposséda de son soutien-gorge, mordillant la pointe de l'un de ses monts de Venus avec tant d'ardeur qu'elle en aurait hurlé si ses cordes vocales le lui avaient permis. Une goûte de sang perla, bientôt récupérée par une langue qui se voulait taquine mais qui n'était que répugnante. L'organe charnu se déplaça et atteignit le bas du ventre de l'étudiante qui avait définitivement abandonné le combat. Là, tout contact fut rompu. Un laps de temps qui lui parut pourtant trop court fila jusqu'au moment où, plus acharné encore que précédemment, la brute tritura le haut de sa cuisse. Son tatouage. Que lui avait dit Malefoy ? Qu'il ne partageait pas et qu'ils sauraient tous qu'elle n'avait qu'un maître. Si cela pouvait signifier que les horribles traitements de ce genre lui seraient évités à l'avenir, il n'avait qu'à lui fournir de quoi et elle signait dans l'instant. Un grand claquement retentit dans toute la petite pièce, assourdissant. Le dos de la main du monstre fouetté sa joue.

\- **« Ouvre les yeux, petite putain. »** _Il la frappa une nouvelle fois, plus fort. _**« Il t'a baisé, hein ? Il t'a prise et tu lui appartiens, maintenant ? Tu l'as laissé te marquer comme sienne. Il va avoir besoin de toi maintenant que sa femme n'est plus, il va avoir besoin que tu le satisfasse. Mais tu sais pourquoi es-ce qu'elle n'est plus, petite garce ? »** _Un autre coup vient ponctuer sa question qui n'attend aucune réponse. Soudain, ses doigts passent dans le fouillis de ses mèches et les agrippent sans pour autant qu'elle ne daigne ouvrir les yeux._ **« Parce que son fils en a baisé une, de sous-merde telle que toi. Lui a été sauvé par sa mère. Elle s'est sacrifié par lui alors qu'il était déjà à moitié-mort. L'honneur des Malefoy bafoué par une petite salope. La même espèce que toi. Alors j'espère que vous profitez de vos parties de jambes en l'air, parce qu'il risque ... »**

Le poids qui pesait sur elle disparût soudainement.

\- **« Qu'est-ce que je risque, Dolohov ? »**

C'était la première, et probablement la seule fois , qu'elle éprouvait la plus grande joie à la présence de son actuel sauveur. Le visage fermé, la voix à la menace clairement perceptible sous le ton doucereux. Sa prestance naturelle et son charisme lui donnaient quelque chose de dangereux et d'imposant. Il forçait presque le respect, ce qui semblait avoir un impact sur le brun qui s'était écrasé contre le mur opposé.

\- **« Allons, parle. Tu avais la langue bien pendue, il y a quelques minutes. Qu'est-ce que je risque ? Que tu rapportes ce que tu as vu au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »** _Un léger rire sans joie fit tressauter sa poitrine._ **«J'ai marqué ma propriété comme mienne parce que mon maître m'a offert la Sang-de-Bourbe. Je l'ai marquée pour que des traîtres à leurs sangs ne viennent pas toucher à ce qui ne leur appartient pas. Or, c'est toi que je retrouves entrain de te compromettre avec elle. Même si, mais ce n'est là que mon humble avis, elle ne semblait pas bien réactive aux activités. Tu sais, puisque c'est toi-même qui en parle, ce qu'Il réserve aux amourachés de Sang-Impurs ? Ce n'est pas la première fois, mais je ne couvrirais pas plus longtemps. Tu as révélé les informations qu'il ne fallait pas et sur la mauvaise personne, en plus de cela. N'est-ce pas dommage ? Maintenant, disparaît.»**

Du bout de sa baguette, le grand blond lui désigna le sortie. Seulement, sa réaction dut lui paraître trop longue et son pieds rencontra son visage en un craquement morbide. Une marre de sang ne tarda pas à s'échapper de son nez et sa pommette serait sûrement ornée d'une énorme ecchymose d'ici quelques jours. Une fureur immense brûlait dans les yeux de son collègue qui ne tenta cependant pas de répliquer. Il était dans son tord, il en était conscient. C'était une humiliation pure et complète, qu'il lui revaudrait à l'occasion. Rassemblant le peu de dignité qui lui restait encore, il se releva et lança un dernier regard haineux aux deux derniers occupants de la pièce en sortant.

\- **« Qu'a-t-il fait ? »**

Sa question l'étonna. Ses pupilles n'étaient pas tournées vers elle mais encore sur la porte grande ouverte, ce dont elle lui était reconnaissante. Son corps était grandement dénudé puisqu'il ne lui restait plus que sa jupe et son sous-vêtement qu'elle s'activa de raccrocher pour couvrir sa poitrine, et elle était suffisamment honteuse d'avoir été offerte à la vue d'une immondice telle que Dolohov.

**« Répond-moi, idiote. »**

Ses orbes orageuses la transpercèrent désagréablement alors qu'il se tournait complètement dans sa direction. C'était terriblement troublant, gênant et désagréable d'être dévêtue devant un homme qu'elle avait appris à haïr tout au long de ses années d'études. Un homme qui venait pourtant de la tirer des griffes d'un autre pire encore. Enfin, c'était qu'il y trouvait un intérêt. La sauvegarde de son honneur de mâle, peut-être. Ses sourcils pâles se froncèrent avant qu'il ne se décide à la libérer du sortilège qui l'empêchait de répondre.

**« Ma che-chemise … Il a … Il a déchiré ma chemise et … Et il a essayé … Mais v-vous êtes … Enfin, il a vu le tatouage et v-vous êtes arrivé. »** _Résuma-t-elle en un souffle, si bas qu'il avait du s'approcher pour entendre correctement._

Pensif, il se contenta de hocher la tête. Soudain, il pointa sa baguette sur son genoux et elle se plaqua un peu plus contre le mur. Un cri les assourdit avant que les pleurs qu'elle avait réussit à tarir ne reprennent de plus belle.

**« Maintenant que tu peux te déplacer correctement, tu vas me suivre sans dire un mot. »**

Les yeux trempés, les bras serrés autour de son corps et l'air misérable, elle secoua la tête. Son geste causa un mélange d'incompréhension et d'agacement chez son supérieur hiérarchique.

**« J-Je ne peux pas … Je ne peux pas sortir à demi-nue. »**

Un soupir à fendre l'âme, aux résonances théâtrales, provint du fier Sang-Pure qui défit sa cape pour la lui jeter sans douceur. Ce à quoi elle ne redit rien, bien heureuse qu'il ne la traîne pas derrière lui sans prendre gare à ses réticences. La lionne s'entoura du tissu opaque avec délice, se réchauffant par la même occasion, et fit quelques pas dans sa direction. Il tourna alors les talons et s'avança dans le même couloir que la veille.

Cette fois, ils parcoururent plus de chemin. Ils ne croisèrent personne mais ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec des marches faites de marbres alors qu'ils semblaient arrivés à la fin des cachots. Elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche une seule fois pour le questionner, se pliant à ses désirs. Elle avait suffisamment résisté et souffert pour aujourd'hui, elle pouvait bien être silencieuse assez longtemps pour qu'on la laisse en paix. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils allaient débouchés et elle s'en fichait pas mal. De toute façon, ce ne serait pas pire que ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Pas de son point de vue en tout cas. Et elle ne s'était pas trompés, parce que c'était même plus que ce qu'elle n'avait pas osé espérer.

Ils stoppèrent leur bout de chemin devant une porte ordinaire, blanche, qui s'ouvrit sur une immense salle d'eau constituée de carrelages ivoires et émeraudes, d'une grande baignoire incrustée dans le sol luxueux, d'une coiffeuse avec un miroir surdimensionné, de nombreux produits de beautés. Un paradis après tout ce temps.

\- **« Un elfe déposera de nouveau vêtement, je ne compte pas t'avoir à moitié nue sous les yeux à chaque fois que je viendrais te chercher. Si tu as besoin d'aide, appelle et ce même elfe répondra. Il te reconduira à ta cellule une fois que tu auras terminé . »**

Aucune formule de politesse, aucune chaleur. Le strict minimum. Ses yeux parcoururent tout de même l'ensemble de ses courbes avant de disparaître derrière le panneau de bois solide qu'il avait refermé à clé. Elle n'avait donc pas le droit de sortir si l'elfe n'était pas avec elle pour l'escorter. Bien, c'était de bonne guerre.

Ses préparations ne furent pas bien longues. Elle laissa la cape imprégnée d'un étrange parfum sur le dossier d'une chaise, déposer sa jupe et ses sous-vêtements sur l'assise et plongea dans l'eau bouillante qu'elle avait fait coulé dans le bassin. Un soupir d'aise lui avait échappé. Ses muscles se détendaient, sa peau profitait de la chaleur et de l'eau propre. Les impuretés glissaient de ses cheveux, de son corps. C'était délicieux de pouvoir se laver et retrouver une hygiène convenable. Elle aurait tant aimé que la petite soit avec elle, mais c'était tant mieux que l'une des deux puisse au moins en profiter. Une fois que ses cheveux eurent été lavés par deux fois, et ses membres frottés avec tellement d'ardeur que sa peau était devenue rouge, elle s'extirpa de l'eau. Elle s'enroula dans une énorme serviette et noua ses cheveux avec les moyens du bord : soit une mèche de ses propres cheveux en guise d'élastique. C'est une tresse qui reposa ensuite sur son épaule.

-** « Hum … S'il vous plaît ? »**

Un « Plop » précéda l'apparition d'un petit être aux yeux globuleux et aux petits bras encombrés de ce qui faisait offices de nouveaux vêtements. Il disparût aussitôt qu'elle les eut prit, probablement pour lui laisser un semblant d'intimité. Elle observa alors les bouts de tissus qu'on lui avait ramenés.

Une vieille robe verte aux manches longue, des collants opaques, des dessous et des ballerines fourrées. Elle enfila le tout sans rechigner ni même prendre la peine de se regarder. Par curiosité, elle tenta un regard aux tiroirs qui, à son étonnement, s'ouvrirent sans opposer de résistance. Un détail attira son attention, plus qu'il ne l'aurait fait en temps normal. Un petit objet constitué de trois lames. Un rasoir, moldu visiblement. Elle ne réfléchit pas, elle ne se creusa pas la tête pour découvrir qui pouvait bien abriter ce genre d'objet défendu dans ce manoir. Elle n'était concentrée que sur la possibilité qu'il offrait. Elle allait pouvoir mettre fin à ça, à toute cette histoire. Plus qu'une petite once de douleur avant le repos éternel, avant de retrouver ses amis là-haut. C'est cette unique pensée qui justifia son action. Elle trancha dans la chaire, coupant la surface fine de sa peau jusqu'à entailler durement les veines. Voilà. Plus que quelques minutes et ce serait terminé. Quoique … N'était-ce pas la porte qu'elle avait vu s'ouvrir avant de tomber dans une obscurité où elle espérait percevoir cette lumière dont tout le monde parlait.


	5. Sauvetages, sensations et émotions

_Un petit chapitre, j'en suis désolée. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, j'ai voulu développer un peu le côté humain de Lucius et la relation étrange qui commence à s'installer entre Hermione et lui._ Du coup : moins d'action mais ça arrivera dans les chapitres d'après :)

**Hlose :** Merci beaucoup, ça me flatte vraiment ! Pleins de bisous !

**Aurelie Malefoy :** Je te remercie vraiment de ta review. En espérant que le chapitre te plaise, pleins bisous !

**Bob Razowski :** Tu avais parfaitement raison pour Lucius, et je comptais monter un petit truc avec l'elfe. Tu verras, mais je suis sûre que ça te plaira du coup ^^' ! Merci d'être une lectrice régulière, tu as été la première et ton soutien est précieux. En plus, c'est grâce aux reviews que j'écris mieux, ça me donne plus envie quand je vois qu'on apprécie mon travail. Ca doit te faire la même chose, j'imagine :3  
Pleins de bisous à toi aussi !

**Espe29** : Voilà la réponse à ta question ! Je suis ravie de te savoir une lectrice régulière, c'est ce qui me motive à continuer. Merci, merci ! Pleins de bisouuus !

* * *

Le corps et l'indomptable crinière tombaient dans le plus théâtrale des ralentis. La vie coulait hors des veines ouvertes, hors de son corps frêle et se répandait sur le sol de marbre pour ne laisser derrière elle qu'une inerte enveloppe corporelle. Ce n'était qu'un silence durant lequel son âme lui échappait, s'envolait avant qu'elle ne s'écroule pour de bon. Ce qui ne tarda pas en un bruit sourd qui précéda le cri catastrophé et suraiguë d'une jolie blonde. Ses paupières étaient closes, sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus qu'en faibles inspirations suffocantes et les sons s'atténuaient doucement pour ne devenir qu'un doux bourdonnement à ses oreilles. C'était paisible, finalement. Elle n'avait pas aussi mal qu'elle l'avait cru. Ce n'était que des picotements désagréables, c'était tout ce qui avait découlé de sa plaie après la première vague de douleur. Seuls son cœur et ses poumons jugèrent bons de se réveiller alors que ses muscles et ses autres organes s'abandonnaient au repos éternel avec plaisir. L'un se serrait et l'autre brûlait, se consommait tant qu'elle ne parvenait plus à prendre la moindre petite goulée d'air. Merlin, c'était quand même pas tout tranquille. D'ailleurs, où était-elle cette lumière débile ? Où étaient les bras grands ouverts et les visages rayonnants de ses amis ? Ce n'était que de l'obscurité, rien de plus. Pas de porte sur le paradis, pas d'issue lumineuse au possible. Ce n'était que les ténèbres, celles-là même qu'elle s'était empressée de fuir à la première occasion.

De petits pas précipités claquèrent sur le sol et troublèrent le silence qui avait accompagné la chute puis suivit le choc entre le marbre et le corps de la sorcière. Des appels, des hurlements enfantins où pointaient des sanglots renforçaient le dramatique de la scène. C'en était poignant, déchirant, bien que la lionne n'en percevait rien. La Mort l'avait déjà entourée d'une bulle de noirceur et de souffrance qu'elle faisait tranquillement léviter vers elle. Vinrent d'autres pas, plus lourd et bruyants mais tout aussi pressés. Deux têtes blondes se penchèrent alors sur le corps livide, immobile et sanglant de la mourante. Deux paires d'yeux d'un même bleu perle habités de terreur, d'horreur, observaient le visage inexpressif encadré de boucles brunes. Des larmes s'invitaient dans l'une d'elle, aussi, et inondaient des joues de porcelaine. Deux paires de mains se posèrent sur la peau blanchâtre de l'étudiante. Certaines empoignèrent ses vêtements et sa chaire, comme si elle n'était qu'endormie et qu'il fallait la réveiller d'urgence. Et d'autres se refermèrent sur les trois plaies, retenant le flot d'hémoglobine. C'étaient des mains d'hommes, des mains dont la poigne témoignait de sa rage, son envie de stopper le déclin de cette minable Sang-de-Bourbe. Il s'en tâchait même les doigts, de ce sang impur ! Ses doigts rougis serrèrent son précieux morceau de bois, qu'il pointa en direction du poignet déchiqueté. Lentement, au rythme des incantations murmurées, le liquide qui perlait prit le chemin inverse et vint reprendre sa place dans les veines. Ces dernières se soudèrent, à l'instar de la peau qui ne forma plus que trois balafres blanchâtres que le fier aristocrate vint frôler de ses lèvres. Merlin, qu'il espérait que ce ne fut pas trop tard !

Comme la veille, ses bras passèrent sous le cou et les genoux de la captive et la ramenèrent contre son torse. Elle était glacée, il le sentait même à travers sa robe au tissu pourtant épais. Il fallait qu'il l'amène là-haut, qu'il lui administre les potions de soins nécessaires à son rétablissement et ce, au plus vite. C'était impensable, hors de question qu'elle l'abandonne, elle qui n'était rien. Rien de plus qu'une petite parcelle de lumière dans son univers de ténèbres. Une petite lueur dont il était incapable de se priver de son propre chef. Soit déjà beaucoup, si l'on y réfléchissait bien.

Le bas de sa cape fut agrippé juste à temps par la gamine alors que, en dépit des risques, l'homme transplanait. La sensation désagréable qui l'envahissait toujours créa la même expression grimaçante sur les deux visages pâles, mais elle fut de courte durée. Une fois leur quatre pieds de nouveau posés sur un sol ferme et immobile, l'un reprit son masque d'impassibilité et l'autre vira au vert. Sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de la petite fille malade, Lucius déposa son fardeau sur les draps soyeux de l'immense lit aux tentures émeraudes. Il ne s'inquiéta pas de son confort, remontant à peine une légère couverture sur son corps pour lui permettre de retrouver un peu de chaleur, et s'éclipsa presque aussitôt en quête de remèdes à la situation. L'homme ouvrit le tiroir d'un meuble bas, une table de nuit semblait-il, et fouilla dans le nombre impressionnant de fioles. Il en piocha deux, l'étiquette de la première indiquant « Régénération Sanguine » et celle de la seconde « Sommeil Sans Rêves ». Elles lui étaient toujours bien utiles, surtout après quelques réunions mouvementées en présence de son maître. Il déboucha le petit flacon de liquide rougeâtre, le plaça au bord des lèvres entrouvertes de sa prisonnière et, se penchant au-dessus d'elle, approcha ses lèvres de son oreille. D'une voix caressante, d'une douceur extrême, il lui murmura :

\- **« Bois, bois, inconsciente. Accroches-toi à la vie, à l'espoir. Où est-elle cette fichue fierté des Gryffondor , ce courage que vous revendiquez ? Montres-moi, bas-toi. Tiens-moi tête, relève-toi et dresse-toi en travers de mon chemin. Sers-toi de ton admirable intelligence et vois comme tu en abandonnes derrière toi. »**

Ses longues mèches tombaient en rideau autour d'eux, les coupant d'un monde qui les aurait jugé pour tant de proximité scandaleuse. Elles les entouraient comme pour préserver le secret de ces paroles interdites, de ces demi-révélations à la portée plus large qu'ils ne l'imaginaient eux-même. La dernière goûte tomba sur sa langue de la demoiselle qui remua imperceptiblement, lâchant un faible gémissement de douleur dans une expiration.

\- **« Il va te falloir toutes tes forces, étonnante créature, pour faire face à toute l'étendue de ma fureur. Tu regretteras ton geste en temps et en heures, je te le promet. Tu comprendras vite qu'il t'est impossible de me fuir de cette façon, d'abandonner. »** _Pas de « m 'abandonner », alors que c'étaient les mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres._** « Je vais te permettre de dormir durant quelques heures, mais c'est le seul répits que je t'accorderais. Tu n'obtiendras aucune pitié, tu ne la mériterais pas. »**

Dans un geste d'une douceur plus que surprenant, il vint lui administrer le fluide bleuté d'une façon similaire à la première potion. Elle l'avala plus par réflexe que par réelle intention, à peine consciente. Les paroles qu'il prononçaient étaient inconsciemment inscrites dans un coin de son cerveau, mais elle n'en comprenait pas le sens dans l'immédiat. Elle nageait encore dans une brume épaisse et sombre, hésitante entre la vie et la mort, appréciant cette inconscience mine de rien. Peut-être lorsqu'elle se réveillera, lui crachera-t-elle à la figure qu'il n'était que plus monstrueux encore de l'avoir laissée vivre dans ces conditions mais elle n'en avait pas encore la force. C'était à peine si elle parvenait à remuer la moindre partie de son corps, ne serais-ce que ses lèvres.

Alors qu'elle tentait d'ouvrir les paupières, de retrouver la vue pour observer cet homme dont elle ne comprenait ni le geste, ni la logique, ce fut des bruits de pas qui se firent entendre, puis celui de la porte. Elle aurait donné beaucoup pour surprendre une émotion sur son visage, peu importe laquelle ce fusse. C'était tellement troublant de l'avoir sentit près d'elle, de l'avoir entendu lui murmurer des tas de choses bien trop vite et de ne pas avoir pu comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi il l'avait sauvé, quels sentiments l'habitaient, ce que ses traits et ses orbes auraient été en mesure de lui apprendre. Elle n'avait pas passé énormément de temps à son contact, mais cela avait été suffisant. Il était exactement comme son fils, ce qu'il refuserait d'admettre même sous la torture.

Ses yeux, ses magnifiques pupilles orageuses étaient la clé de son âme. Elles reflétaient un tel éventail de sentiment qu'elles en étaient presque en contraste avec son expression hermétique. Elle avait appris à observer durant ces heures où ils étaient tant dans la même cellule. Elle avait observé toutes les parties du visage, pour trouver que celle-ci était probablement celle qui pouvait donner le plus de renseignements. Ainsi, elle avait décelé cette folie dans les yeux de Bellatrix. Elle avait perçut le plaisir malsain et sadique dans ceux, porcins, de Dolohov , ainsi que l'étincelle de perversité effrayante dans ceux de Rosier. Alors même qu'elle ne les avait croisés que quelques petits instants. C'était une faculté qu'elle s'étonnait de ne découvrir qu'en ces temps troublés, en ces lieux. Elle ne s'y était jamais intéressé, elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de lire en ceux qu'elle côtoyait. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, elle en était capable et était bien décidé d'en jouer. C'était un bel avantage que de connaître les ressentis de l'autre, en espérant que les siens ne soient pas aussi visibles, autrement ils seraient deux à jouer au même jeu.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsque le matelas s'enfonça de nouveau à côté d'elle. Privée de la vue et de la parole, elle n'était plus bonne à rien si c'était le cinglé aux tendances violatrices qui revenait terminer ce qui avait été interrompu. Cependant elle constata, même avec ses facultés mentales considérablement plus lentes et endormies, que la poids était trop léger pour que ce fut le cas. Ce qui la soulagea à peine. En effet, au moment même où le soulagement s'écoulait en elle et détendait ses muscles crispés, un petit corps s'écrasa contre le sien et les bras de Morphée se refermèrent brutalement autour d'elle. La potion était efficace, c'était le moins qu'on pouvait dire. Elle allait avoir la plus longue et confortable nuit qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de passer de toute sa captivité. Les couvertures la réchauffaient et le sang refluait si bien que sa peau reprenait une couleur palote mais plus acceptable tout de même. Quelques unes de ses blessures guériraient, avec un peu de chance.

Là, toutes deux étendues dans une couche luxueuse au possible, pâles et innocentes, elles offraient le même tableau que le premier soir alors qu'elles étaient pelotonnées dans un coin de leur geôle. Elles étaient deux petites lueurs dans un monde de ténèbres, dans un univers où la mort était préférable à la vie. Un dernier petit espoir d'humanité dans une civilisation de noirceur. C'est ainsi que la petite créature qui, après quelques longues heures, poussa timidement la porte et contempla le spectacle de ses grands yeux larmoyants. Son cœur était même douloureux sachant qu'elle était chargée de déranger cette superbe image qu'elles formaient.

\- **« Que Merlin vienne en aide aux demoiselles. »** _Marmonna-t-elle en avançant d'un pas chancelant jusqu'au grand lit._

Elle se posa tout à côté des deux petites et claqua des doigts. Doucement, les couvertures glissèrent sur les deux corps sommeillants et les tentures du baldaquin s'ouvrirent. Elles laissèrent entrer quelques chauds rayons, d'une rareté absolue pour les jeunes filles qui avaient été enfermées dans pièce dénuée d'autant de luminosité. La plus jeune battit des paupières, s'étira et lança un immense sourire à l'elfe. C'était le plus doux réveil qu'on leur avait accordé ici-bas, elle la remerciait pour ça. Puisque ces gestes n'avaient pas été aussi fructueux sur l'amie de Potter, elle se résigna à passer une main sur sa joue avec tendresse afin de la tirer de sa profonde inertie. Elles allaient avoir à affronter d'autres difficultés aujourd'hui, mais une petite aide se présentait probablement en la personne de l'être asservi.


	6. Le bonheur est toujours de courte durée

Ce n'est toujours pas un chapitre au cœur de l'action, mais ça ne devrait plus tarder. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis/impressions ! :D

**Hlose :** Oui, je connais et ça me fait plaisir que tu me juges d'un aussi bon niveau. Cette fiction est vrai géniale, c'est un honneur. Merci beaucoup, beaucoup. J'espère que je ne te décevrais pas dans les chapitres à venir ! Pleins de bisous !

**Elwing Nennvial :** Je suis ravie d'accueillir une nouvelle lectrice, c'est super ! Je m'applique pour que vous puissiez visualiser aussi clairement que moi l'action, les lieux ... Alors je suis ravie que ça vous plaise et devoir que je ne m'en sors pas trop mal. En espérant que les prochains chapitres te plaisent autant. Pleins de bisouuus !

**Sealion Razowski Joker :** Coucou ! Voilà, il est là ! Mais il faudra encore attendre un peu pour la véritable action, le prochain chapitre entre autre. On commencera les choses sérieuses là :3 Je pensais bien que ces phrases plairaient, ce sont également mes préférées. Les plus réussies, je pense. Ah et j'ai trouvé un petit prénom sympathique à l'elfe, en espérant qu'il te plaise. Tu verras ! :D Trois de tes amies ? Han, c'est génial ! Merci beaucoup, t'es adorable !Pleins de bisous !

**Espe29 :** Il s'humanise, le petit Lucius, mais il n'est pas prêt à l'avouer :p  
Pleins de bisous à toi aussi !

* * *

Les chauds rayons coloraient l'intérieur de ses paupières d'un orangé lumineux, si bien qu'elles ne tardèrent pas à se soulever péniblement. De petits doigts précipitaient son réveil, passant et repassant sur ses pommettes à présent saillantes en un geste d'une douceur très appréciée. Ses lèvres abîmées d'une petite cicatrice restèrent closes, mais ses jolies billes brunes observèrent les deux visages tournés vers elle. Celui de la fillette lui était commun, mais elle le détailla aussi longtemps que celui du petit être. Elle s'était attendue à ne plus voir ces deux grands océans bleus, à ne plus pouvoir compter les tâches brunies qui décoraient cette peau laiteuse. Elle l'aurait probablement amèrement regretté, de là-haut, parce qu'elle aurait été en sécurité et pas elle, qu'elle se devait pourtant de protéger. Elle aurait eu le cœur serré de la savoir encore emprisonnée, même avec un homme qui n'en aurait pas profité. Cette petite méritait la liberté et, coûte que coûte, elle la lui offrirait.

Alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore osé, la demoiselle bougea ses membres maltraités. La sensation de tiraillement la fit grimacer mais aucune douleur ne jugea bon de se manifester, ce qui eut le mérite de l'étonner. Le prix n'était pas bien élevé, pas autant qu'elle l'eut cru, alors qu'elle réchappait d'une mort précipité. Elle avait fait un pied-de-nez, même involontaire, à la faucheuse qui, vengeresse, aurait du le lui faire regretter. Mais sûrement comptait-elle sur son tortionnaire qui s'en chargerait pour elle sans la moindre pitié. Ses paroles étaient encore fraîches dans son esprit ensommeillé, elle s'attendait donc à de dures représailles dans la journée. Elle n'avait pas hâte, certes, mais loin d'elle l'idée d'y couper. Elle s'était trop de fois défilée déjà, laissée submerger par la peur et les atrocités. Il était temps qu'elle se relève et qu'elle démontre l'étendue des qualités de sa fratrie Gryfondorienne.

Se redressant sur ses coudes, son dos glissant le long de la tête de lit en bois sombre et sculpté, elle esquissa un sourire factice.

\- **« Bonjour. »** Croassa-t-elle d'une voix durement enrouée.

Sa gorge était encore irritée, le manque d'air ayant du lui déplaire.

\- **« Madame. »** La créature à la peau plissée et aux grandes oreilles s'inclina bas. **« Astya est à votre service, désignée par son bon maître, madame. »**

\- **« J'aimerais que tu me tutoies, Astya, s'il te plait. »**

Les grands yeux de la vieille elfe s'écarquillèrent aux paroles de sa nouvelle maîtresse. Dans cette maison, personne n'avait jamais eu un tel comportement. La tendresse qu'elle entendait dans sa voix était nouvelle pour elle, de même que la demande énoncée. Les serviteurs dans son genre n'étaient pas traités avec le même respect que celui qu'on accordait aux sorciers. Mais ce qui l'interpellait surtout, c'était ces trois petits mots qui terminaient sa phrase. « S'il te plait ». Ils n'avaient certainement jamais été prononcés à son égard ou celui de n'importe quel autre elfe de la maisonnée. C'était presque une légende à leurs yeux.

Sa tête, qui paraissait étrangement trop grande pour son petit corps, balança d'avant en arrière et ses mains triturèrent le bas de son vieux tablier. Elle ne pouvait qu'exprimer son accord, incapable de refuser ni même de répliquer.

\- **« Bien sûr, bien sûr. Astya va apporter quelque chose aux demoiselles, bien sûr. Les demoiselles peuvent se rafraîchir, le maître a dit à Astya que les tenues pour les demoiselles étaient dans l'armoire. Les demoiselles doivent s'habiller. »**

\- **« Astya ? Es-ce qu'on pourrait aller dehors, après ça ? » **

C'était la voix fluette de la cadette qui était intervenue du bout de la pièce. Penchée à l'unique grande fenêtre de la chambre, elle rayonnait en observant le parc ensoleillé que le verre translucide laissait voir. Elles n'avaient pas quitté le bâtiment depuis des lustres, alors elle était surexcité à l'idée d'une toute petite ballade. Elle ne pensait même pas à aller bien loin, juste à sentir l'air frai fouetter son visage, s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux et aux chatouillis de ses petits pieds s'enfouissant dans les touffes d'herbes humides.

Embêtée, la petite domestique se balança d'un pied à un autre en dodelinant de la tête.

\- **« Astya ne sait pas, son maître ne lui a rien dit. Mais … Mais il ne lui a pas dit non … Astya se punira plus tard, mais les demoiselles devront être discrètes. Les demoiselles doivent promettre. »**

Son regard eut un éclat à la limite du sévère, semblable à celui d'une grand-mère qui promettait une jolie surprise à conditions que l'on respecte ses directives au pied de la lettre. Les deux jeunes femmes n'échangèrent qu'une brève œillade avant de promettre d'une même voix teintée d'une joie communicative.

\- **« Alors les demoiselles doivent d'habiller et puis Astya reviendra avec le repas. Les demoiselles mangeront et Astya les emmènera dans la parc. Bien … C'est très bien … Allons, allons, dépêchons ! »**

Elle était plus que tendu, les deux captives en auraient parié leurs mains. Alors que la domestique disparaissait d'un claquement de doigts, elles bondirent en direction de l'immense armoire. Hermione eut une grimace mais les potions administrées par Malefoy avaient tout de même été bien utiles et elle put suivre le rythme de la petite fille. Elles fouillèrent dans les robes anciennes, toutes faites de riches tissus et de broderies coûteuses mais démodées. Elles ne faisaient pas les fines bouches, mais le temps radieux ne leur permettait pas de porter des vêtements si chauds et longs. Elles en mourraient de chauds. Après quelques minutes de labeur, elles parvinrent à tirer deux robes agréables. L'une bleu nuit et l'autre vert bouteille. Elles étaient en tissu léger, fluide et relativement simples. La lionne enfila celle émeraude, la nouant comme il était prévu autour de son cou par deux ficelles argentées. Elle n'était pas bien à l'aise mais, après un coup d'œil au miroir, devait bien avouer qu'elle était plutôt jolie. La robe tombait jusqu'à ses chevilles en épousant les formes de son buste puis en s'évasant au niveau de la taille. Ses boucles sauvages, son visage creusé, ses cernes et sa pâleur étaient les seuls ratés, visiblement.

Lysandra, elle, faisait la moue. Sa tenue était trop grande, bien que superbe en elle-même. L'argenté était également présent, décorant l'ensemble du tissu par petites perles semblables à des larmes. Le bleu sombre et la blondeur lunaire de ses mèches s'accordaient parfaitement, pour un tableau enchanteur. /p

\- **« Allons, chasse cette mauvaise mine. Astya arrangera ça, et tu seras la plus jolie. »** Lui lança Hermione, malicieuse.

Comme répondant à l'appel, l'elfe apparût. Les bras encombrés d'un plateau, elle resta cependant plantée au beau milieu de la pièce. Ses yeux globuleux oscillaient entre les deux filles et sa petite bouche s'ouvrait lentement.

\- **« Les demoiselles sont ravissantes. Ravissantes ! »** Déposant à la hâte le plateau sur une table basse, elle s'approcha à petits pas précipités de ses deux nouvelles protégées.

Ses main effleurèrent les toilettes puis s'arrêtèrent sur celle à arranger. Astya jugea la longueur, fronça les sourcils puis claqua des doigts. Raccourcie de longs centimètres, elle arrivait à présent aux genoux de la blondinette qui frappa dans ses mains, ravie.

\- **« Le maître ne pourra pas en vouloir à Astya quand le maître verra les demoiselles. C'est sûr, c'est sûr ! »** Très convaincue de ses propres dires, elle hocha solennellement la tête durant de longues minutes avant de sourire de nouveau.

Les dites demoiselles s'étaient attaquées aux mets avec un appétit mal dissimulé. Elles dévoraient la moindre miettes de nourritures sans rechigner ni regarder. Tout leur paraissait délicieux, ce qui était très certainement le cas d'ailleurs. Le bois du plateau fut bientôt de nouveau perceptible, presque impeccable tant elles s'étaient appliqué à ne rien laisser. Repues et plus que satisfaites, elles s'écroulèrent d'un même mouvement sur le lit défait. Elles portèrent leur main à leur ventre et soupirèrent de bien-être. Ce fut là sans compter sur la servante dévouée qui les rappela à l'ordre en tirant sur les pans de leurs robes.

\- **« Allons, allons, les demoiselles doivent suivre Astya. Les demoiselles voulaient aller dans le parc, Astya doit les emmener. Pressons, pressons. »**

Une main de chacune fut emprisonnée dans l'une de celles de la petite créature, et elles furent toutes deux embarquées dans le dédale de couloir. Elles se débrouillaient pour que leurs pieds nus ne claquent pas au sol et gardaient leurs lèvres bien fermées. Si elles se faisaient remarquer, non seulement elles ne verraient pas le parc mais en plus, elles étaient bonnes pour une correction à base de Doloris.

Sans croiser âme qui vive, elles débouchèrent sur un petit coin du parc. Ce n'était pas l'immense étendue verdâtre qu'elles apercevaient depuis la chambre, mais c'était un coin suffisant pour qu'elles exultent de joie. Comme deux gamines d'une demi-douzaine d'années, elles cavalèrent jusqu'à se laisser choir dans la pelouse moelleuse. Elles se trouvaient dans une toute petite prairie fleurie, sur l'aile du manoir de ce qu'elles pouvaient en déduire. Entretenu jusque ce qu'il fallait, sans que les haies ne soient artistiquement taillées comme de l'autre côté, leur nouveau paradis était tout ce qui leur fallait. Elles n'étaient pas sorties depuis si longtemps !

Dans un premier temps, elles roulèrent et rirent aux éclats. Leurs deux longues chevelures récoltèrent toutes les fleurs et brins d'herbes les plus fragiles et leurs habits se couvrirent de petits tâches. Puis, finalement, elles se calmèrent. Elles s'étendirent, côte à côte, et profitèrent de la douce chaleur et de la brise. Elles observaient le ciel dégagé, dénudé de sa couche nuageuse habituelle, et conservaient le silence reposant sans qu'il n'en devienne gênant.

Ce fut le couinement effrayé de leur complice qui brisa le calme et la sérénité de leur petit moment de bonheur. Leurs cœurs reprirent le rythme effréné qu'ils semblaient avoir adopté depuis leur capture, et elles se redressèrent lentement. Là, juste à côté de l'elfe, se dressait leur hôte d'infortune. Le visage fermé, les pupilles métalliques, il ne regarda que la plus âgée des sorcières. Sans un mot, sans une insulte ou réprimande, il s'approcha calmement et l'empoigna. La tirant sur ses pieds sans douceur, il l'entraîna à sa suite sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de comprendre. Ses pieds battaient le sol à une vitesse incroyable, uniquement guidés par la poigne féroce maintenue sur son bras. L'étau de doigt lui faisait mal, marquait sa chair et la faisait grimacer.

\- **« V-Vous me faites m-mal. »** Souffla-t-elle à mi-mot.

\- **« Parce que vous pensez que vous êtes entre mes murs dans le but de prendre du bon temps ? Le maître des ténèbres vous a offert à moi avec l'exigence que vous souffriez. Ce n'est pas tellement le cas, ces temps-ci, n'est-ce pas ? Nous allons donc y remédier. »** Répliqua-t-il, glacé, sans le moindre regard.

L'homme ,qu'elle observait de ses yeux suppliants, poussa brutalement une porte sur leur gauche et l'y précipita. Il entra après elle, refermant et verrouillant la porte tandis qu'elle chassait les larmes traîtresses qui commençaient à lui brouiller la vue. Hors de question qu'elle soit faible, cette fois. Elle redressa le menton, les poings serrés le long de son corps et le regard déterminé tourné dans sa direction. Lui prit tout son temps pour l'observer, laissant ses orbes parcourir l'ensemble de son corps de femme et ses doigts jouer avec sa baguette magique. Il la faisait tournoyer, presque songeur, en effectuant un cercle autour de sa prisonnière immobile. Frappant comme un serpent, il vint empoigner ses cheveux d'une main, glisser ses lèvres près de son oreille et frôler son dos de son torse.

\- **« Mes paroles ont donc été fructueuses, vous vous décidez enfin à vous comporter avec un minimum d'honneur. Celle flamme de révolte qui anime votre regard est divine, sachez-le. Mais il est de mon devoir de juger sa ténacité, vous en conviendrez. »** Lui susurra-t-il, d'une voix aux accents envoûtants.


	7. Confrontations et tourments

Voilà le chapitre et l'action tant attendus ! Bonne lecture :3

**Heloise :** Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et tes encouragements ! Elle résiste, cette fois, elle résiste ! ^^'

**Sealion Razowski Joker :** Je sais, j'opte pour le sadisme parce que je sais que ça vous met l'eau à la bouche (a). Merci beaucoup, et je suis ravie que ta meilleure amie fasse partie de mes lectrices. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant alors ! Pleins de bisous ! (Bonne chance, je galère aussi. L'inspiration ça va, ça vient ^^')

**Mochi-Pi :** Moi-aussi, j'dois avouer que mes trouvailles me plaisent pour le coup ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Bisous !

* * *

L'extrémité de sa baguette s'enfonçait dans son flanc et lui broyait les côtes, lui tirant une grimace silencieuse. Elle ne lui donnerait pas satisfaction, il ne parviendra pas à lui soutirer la moindre supplique. C'était sa requête, ses mots. Il lui avait ordonné de lui tenir tête, de le défier. Il allait être servi, fois de Granger.

Comme s'il s'était immiscé dans le cours de ses pensées rebelles, le sorcier eut un rictus amusé. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire carnassier et ses pupilles se dilatèrent presque, histoire d'accentuer l'ensembles aux apparences plus que sadiques.

\- **« Bien, alors commençons, petite lionne. Apprends ce qu'il en coûte de vouloir fuir, d'emprunter un chemin imprégné de facilité. Vois et regrette plus que jamais. »**

Une immense vague, semblable à une décharge électrique puissante, déferla dans son organisme. Ses muscles se contractèrent et hurlèrent leur douleur, ses os crissèrent et ses poumons furent violemment vidés de la moindre goulée d'air. Elle s'écroula, les larmes aux bords des yeux et la main plaquée sur la gorge. Elle suffoquait, incapable de retrouver une respiration ordonnée. Ses orbes assassines suivirent les mouvements de son geôlier. Lui se déplaçait avec sa grâce et sa prestance habituelles, lentement, afin de se positionner devant elle, savourant son petit effet. D'ailleurs, l'enfoiré semblait s'en délecter.

Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres pâles, il pointa de nouveau son divin bout de bois dans sa direction. Si elle l'avait pu, elle aurait été telle un hérisson. Elle aurait dressé des tas de piques en guise de carapace, de protection. Son corps tout entier s'était tendu dans l'attente d'une autre attaque, se préparant à encaisser.

Soudain, après une délai interminable, un désagréable picotement lui parcourut les yeux. Oh, la jeune femme s'attendait à bien pire. Elle ne faiblit pas, elle continua de soutenir son regard azuré de ses deux perles chocolatées. Cependant, la tâche devint de plus en plus compliquée. La pression derrière ses yeux augmenta considérablement. Elle eut même un couinement d'horreur quand une larme sanglante dégoulina et dévala sa joue pâle. Puis ce fut un cri, franc et souffrant, qui quitta ses lèvres. Ses paupières se fermèrent et ses mains vinrent se plaquer par-dessus à l'instar d'une barrière de défense automatique. Des doigts, des phalanges crochues et enflammées lui agrippaient les globes oculaires. C'était comme si on désirait les lui arracher, les remplacer par deux trous noircis. Ses lèvres furent grandement tentées d'articuler quelques prières, n'importe quoi qui puisse faire tout cesser, mais elle ne céda pas. Les seuls sons qui émanèrent d'elle furent des cris. Suraiguës, poignants, déchirants. Les cris d'une martyre.

\- **« Estimes-toi heureuse que je te les laisse, Sang-de-Bourbe. Je dois bien admettre que les flammes qui y dansent me sont précieuses mais, la prochaine fois que tu me défierais par leur biais, je t'en déposséderai. »**

Des cillons carmins barraient ses pommettes et descendaient jusqu'à la base de son cou. Ses braillements, ses vociférations se turent et les larmes, qui mêlaient eau salée et sang, débordaient de ses yeux. Ses paumes dissimulaient toujours ses paupières closes, comme si elles craignaient que cela ne recommence lorsqu'elle les enlèveraient. Hermione n'était plus qu'un petit corps tremblants, agenouillé, recroquevillé. Quelques goûtes d'hémoglobine impure rencontraient le sol bétonnée en un « ploc-ploc » régulier. Un silence s'installa, imperturbable, sans même une parole acerbe pour le briser.

Le visage insondable, les pieds ancrés dans le sol et les bras sagement croisés dans son dos, l'homme patientait. Son calme, son froid même, étaient admirablement sordides. Ce sont eux qui piquèrent la curiosité de la captive. Elle retira une à une ses mains de son visage et ouvrit lentement ses paupières. Le spectacle qu'elle offrait était effrayant, bien qu'elle ne s'en rendre qu'à peine compte. Son champs de vision n'était qu'à peine altéré, juste étrangement voilé alors que le blanc de ses yeux n'était à présent plus qu'une étendue carmin.

Fière malgré sa réaction à l'impitoyable torture, elle releva le menton et se hissa sur ses longues jambes tremblantes. D'un geste digne, elle réajusta sa jolie robe et l'épousseta, sans briser leur contact visuel. Mais, de nouveau, il leva sa baguette et elle fut contrainte de baisser les yeux. Elle ne pouvait se borner jusqu'à s'infliger et supporter encore une telle douleur consciemment. Fou serait celui qui persisterait.

\- **« Bien, très bien. Ce que racontent les commérages est avéré, tu apprends étonnamment vite. Peut-être y-a-t'il finalement quelque chose à en tirer … Saurais-tu me dire qui t'es supérieur, qui te domines, frêle créature ? »** Souffla-t-il, de faux accents innocents dans la voix.

N'obtenant pas d'autre réponse qu'un autre flot de ressentiments assassins qu'il perçut dans son regard, Malefoy s'approcha. Il se pencha, sans la toucher, et, alors qu'elle aurait voulu se soustraite à la proximité, elle fut incapable de bouger. Ses membres ne répondaient plus, bloqués, déconnectés. Les lèvres fines se retrouvèrent donc encore toutes proches de son oreille.

\- **« Tu ferais mieux de prononcer les mots qui me plairaient, cela t'éviterais quelques désagréments. De plus, je n'aurais de cesse de te torturer jusqu'à t'arracher les mots souhaités. L'on dit toujours que ce sont la plus belle invention de l'Homme, ces mots. Tu les manies d'ordinaires, alors montres-moi tes talents. A qui appartiens-tu, Sang-de-Bourbe ? »** Murmura-t-il, presque charmeur.

\- **« Allez au diable avec vos désirs de dominations, vos flatteries ignobles et vos ordres. Le monde sorcier ne s'en portera que d'avantage mieux. D'ailleurs, je me chargerais avec grand plaisir de vous y envoyer. »**

Les traits du Mangemort hésitèrent longuement, puis optèrent pour une réplique sans joie de l'amusement. Une expression à faire froid dans le dos.

\- **« Le diable et l'enfer ? Une croyance moldu. N'est-ce pas charmant ? Tu désires donc que je brûle, que je souffres milles morts durant l'éternité. Soit. A présent, laisse-moi me charger de te donner un aperçu de ce que tu souhaites à ton supérieur, stupide être. Nous verrons ensuite si le même venin imprègne toujours tes répliques. »**

Avec la sérénité olympienne qui le caractérisait, le blond brandit lentement sa baguette devant lui. Il observa sa prisonnière tituber, perdre de sa confiance et reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos ne touche le mur glacé. Il apprécia le spectacle, les effluves de peur qui se dégageaient d'elle, puis agit. En quelques secondes, les yeux de la jeune femme – dont la couleur s'était améliorée à mesure qu'elle battait des paupières – s'écarquillèrent vivement. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieur, sans lâcher un cri. Elle devait résister, être plus forte, bien qu'elle se doutait qu'il commençait à peine. Elle sentait sa température corporelle augmenter sensiblement, anormalement. Le liquide qui coulait dans ses veines chauffait, surchauffait même. Ses organes suivaient le même processus, ce qui était loin d'être agréable.

Ses poumons peinaient à continuer de fonctionner, son cœur battait à un rythme effréné et sa peau se couvrait d'une pellicule de sueur. Son organisme déployait toutes ses capacités afin de ralentir l'augmentation, de l'arrêter, mais c'était peine perdue. Les degrés défilaient, elle les sentait. C'était ce qui semblait lui plaire, à ce cinglé, les tortures longues. Pas celles qui offrent satisfaction immédiatement, mais celles qui étaient les plus douloureuses une fois à leur apogée. Elle en attestait. C'était comme prendre lentement feu, se consumer de l'intérieur sans parvenir à le stopper.

Soudain, après qu'il eut donné un coup de poignet, ce fut atroce. C'était comme s'il avait jeté une dose d'essence sur un brasier. Ses yeux se révulsèrent, sa peau se couvrit de plaques rouges qui évoluaient lentement. Son épiderme était léché de langues brûlantes, râpeuses et avides de sang. Elles semblaient tout détruire sur leur passage. C'était tellement douloureux que ses prouesses vocales étaient assourdissantes, se répercutant contre les murs.

Une nouvelle fois, elle était au sol. Se tortillant, se mouvant et se détruisant la gorge en cris inutiles. Elle se serait senti pitoyable, minable, si elle s'était vu ainsi. Affreuse aussi, aux vus des creux qui commençaient à apparaître sur ses bras dénués et dans le tissu de sa robe. Elle se retrouvait dénué, l'étoffe émeraude se consumant par endroit pour laisser voir d'autres trous sur son ventre. Elle s'arrachait aussi, alors que celle qui la portait se débattait contre une force et une souffrance impossible à repousser.

Ce fut l'apparition de son corps qui mit fin à l'affreux et insupportable traitement. Elle n'avait pas supplié, elle n'avait pas rampé en quête de salut. Elle s'était contenté de crier, de se battre aussi vaillamment qu'elle le pouvait. Ce qui n'avait pas plu, pas plus du tout à son bourreau. Furieux, il paraissait à présent dénué du moindre sang-froid.

Sa baguette n'était plus à portée de vue, ce qui n'était pas plus rassurant, et ses pupilles lançaient des éclairs. Ses traits reflétaient l'émotion qui le dominait et perdaient tout leur charme aristocratique. Elle l'en trouvait laid, à présent.

Coupant court à ses réflexions, des doigts s'enfouirent dans ses cheveux et saisirent ses mèches désordonnées avec violence. Ils tirèrent, les décollèrent presque de son crâne, jusqu'à la faire se lever. Cependant, la douleur était bien légère par rapport à ce qu'elle venait de subir, aussi elle ne laissa filtrer qu'un geignement plaintif. Son corps aux marques de brûlures se plaqua, se cogna contre le mur en un bruit sourd. Le peu de fraîcheur qu'il lui apporta eut le mérite de lui tirer un soupir de soulagement.

Mais bientôt, un torse ferme et large pesa contre elle. L'homme l'écrasait contre la paroi, il lui broyait presque les côtes. Ses poignets furent entourés d'une main froide, retenus au-dessus de sa tête, si haut que ses muscles protestèrent et que les tiraillements se firent désagréables. Elle planta ses pupilles fatiguées dans les siennes, colériques. Elle ne lui adressa pas un mot, elle se contenta de l'observer. Elle était las de son petit jeu auquel elle ne comprenait rien, duquel il ne ressortait rien. Que lui voulait-il ?

\- **« Dis-le.»** Exigea-t-il, la voix puissante et ne souffrant d'aucune réplique.

\- **« Tuez-moi.»** Souffla-t-elle en retour.

\- **« Pourquoi es-ce que tu ne le reconnais pas, stupide moldue. Pourquoi es-ce que tu ne me donnes pas satisfaction en admettant ce que l'on sais tous les deux. Je te suis supérieur, je suis ton maître. Je te possède, entièrement. Dis-le.»**

\- **« Tuez-moi.»** Répéta-t-elle, le ton égal.

Les doigts se resserrèrent dans ses cheveux, ses dents se plantèrent dans sa lèvre inférieur. La balafre qui les barraient se rouvrit, laissant perler une goûte du liquide rouge qui avait déjà tant été inutilement versé. Les orbes argentés oscillèrent entre la flamme de détermination qu'elles percevaient dans leurs vis-à-vis et les lèvres abîmées. Finalement, elles s'arrêtèrent sur ces dernières.

\- **« Saloperie de courage.»** Marmonna-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Son visage s'approcha à une vitesse folle, ne lui laissant pas la moindre réflexion. Sa bouche se plaqua durement contre la sienne, à l'instar de son corps qui compressa un peu plus le sien. Ses paupières tombèrent devant ses yeux et ses mains rejoignirent les joues du sorcier. Ses ongles entrèrent dans sa peau, l'éraflant à mesure qu'il agrandissait la plaie de ses lèvres. Ils se blessaient, ils combattaient toujours. Une autre forme de combat, mais un combat tout de même. Ils s'embrassaient, ils se goûtaient et ils s'appréciaient. De cette façon, c'était moins dure. De cette façon, c'était moins horrible. Ils bataillaient durement mais, comme lors de la séance de torture précédente, c'est lui qui s'imposa gagnant. Il revendiqua l'entrée de sa bouche, il lui offrit un baiser des plus sauvages. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle abandonna, qu'elle ne laisse qu'une main dériver vers les mèches blondes, qu'il s'adoucit. Ce n'était pas flagrant, mais c'était un changement déjà grands à ses yeux à elle. Sans en prendre toute la mesure, elle répondait presque avec douceur. En contrepartie, elle tentait agripper et de tirer sa chevelure autant qu'il le lui avait fait, mais elle en était incapable. Ses forces étaient maigres et s'amoindrissaient encore à vue d'œil. Finalement, il s'écarta avec lenteur. L'accès au tourment de ses pupilles lui était refusé, ses yeux étaient clos. Elle dut se résoudre à contempler un visage aux traits lisses, inexpressifs avant que sa tête ne bute avec une force cruelle contre le béton qui la soutenait. Elle les aperçut alors, plus noires et animées que jamais, une fraction de seconde puis sombra. Lui s'écarta de quelques pas et laissa le corps de la jeune femme s'écrouler lentement contre le sol. Il la regarda, immobile. Il s'essuya les lèvres d'un geste pensif, du revers de la manche. Il se débarrassa des traces de leur acte interdit, de son sang impur qui le tâchait, puis il tourna les talons. Il la laissa là, elle, l'objet de ses tourments à venir.


	8. Repas 1ère partie

Je suis vraiment navrée de cette loooongue attention pour ce chapitre, j'avais des idées mais malheureusement peu de temps.

J'espère que certaines auront tout de même attendu et seront satisfaites de l'avoir fait ! Pleins de bisouuus !

* * *

Son sang perlait, lentement et continuellement sur le sol en un bruit qui emplissait ses oreilles. Ses paupières n'étaient qu'à demi ouvertes, laissant apercevoir un regard inhabité. Un souffle imperceptible se répercutait sur le béton, celui-là même qu'elle semblait contempler sans le voir. Puis ses sourcils se froncèrent. Un bruit, dans un angle mort, avait perturbé la quiétude de la pièce. N'avait-elle donc pas droit à un instant de répits ? Elle avait espéré qu'avec ces gouttes qui n'en finissaient plus de tomber, elle sombrerait avant qu'il ne revienne la chercher. Elle s'était apparemment trompée. Le sort s'acharnait.

La jeune femme ferma hermétiquement les yeux, en attente d'une remontrance qui ajouterait ses tympans à la liste des parties douloureuses de son corps. Seulement, ce ne furent que deux petites mains couvertes d'une étrange peau ridée qui se posèrent sur son front et dans ses cheveux. Elles caressèrent sa peau, ses mèches sales et emmêlées. Elles la cajolèrent, si bien qu'un soupir de délice quitta sa gorge. Les barrières devant ses orbes se soulevèrent et elle observa le visage de la tendre elfe penchée au-dessus d'elle. Celle-ci lui offrit un semblant de sourire et claqua des doigts. La piqûre de ses lèvres et la douleur de son crâne qui faisait battre le sang dans sa tête disparurent. La gratitude emplit la lionne qui se redressa et lui souffla un remerciement rauque.

La petite créature posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et secoua la tête. Les mots et les politesses étaient inutiles.

**« Mademoiselle Hermione a besoin de reprendre forces. Mademoiselle peut faire confiance à Astya. Astya va l'emmener de sa chambre et puis Astya lui préparera une soupe. Le maître n'a pas dit qu'Astya ne devait pas soigner Mademoiselle alors Astya utilisera une potion que le maître a laissé dans la chambre des deux Mademoiselles. »**

Comme elle semblait le faire chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, la petite servante hocha vigoureusement la tête. Elle claqua encore une fois des doigts, sans attendre de réponse de la part de la captive, et le corps de cette dernière quitta la sol. Suspendue, allongée, à une trentaine de centimètres du sol, elle parcourut les couloirs derrière son alliée en contemplant le plafond qui défilait. Elle ne disait mot, reposant tant sa gorge que son esprit. L'absence de la moindre présence vivante ne l'inquiéta pas d'avantage, puisque Malefoy ne semblait pas un homme des plus sociables et amicaux, mais les regards orageux, identiques à celui de son bourreau, qui se posaient sur elle lui causaient milles frissons glacés.

Bientôt, son dos rencontra le tissu soyeux des draps et le moelleux du matelas. Elle ignorait combien de temps elle était restée étendue sur le sol dur et froid, mais c'était un véritable bonheur de retrouver ce confort. Sa tête dodelina et ses paupières papillonnèrent. Elle avait besoin de sommeil, c'était indéniable. Alors la créature se hâta de lui apporter les objets de ses promesses. D'abord, elle eut droit à un petit bol fumant de soupe délicieuse que lui fit patiemment boire Astya. Le liquide chaud la réchauffait, faisant reprendre de la couleur à ses joues et des forces à ses muscles. Ensuite, tirée tout droit du tiroir de la petite commode, ce fut le goulot d'une fiole pleine de « Sommeil sans rêve » qui lui avait été présenté. Elle en avait avalé tout le contenu en un temps records, simplement désireuse de s'évader même si c'était pour s'enfoncer dans le noir le plus complet.

L'air de ses poumons s'échappa, ses membres relâchèrent la pression qui les habitait et sa respiration se fit profonde. Le sommeil était un délice, l'unique instant de solitude qu'elle appréciait. Elle se délectait de cet endroit qui lui permettait de ne plus sentir la douleur, d'échapper au contrôle de son geôlier, d'oublier le pitoyable état dans lequel elle se trouvait et la situation horrible dans laquelle on l'avait plongée. Les rêves auraient été agréables, cependant ils s'étaient tous métamorphosés en cauchemars depuis la défaite de son camp et la mort de tant de personne aimées.

Ce fut la désagréable et douloureuse secousse de ses nerfs qui la réveilla en sursaut et la fit suffoquer. Ses poumons n'appréciaient plus ce petit traitement permanent et elle doutait fort que ce soit bon pour n'importe lequel de ses autres organes. La main plaquée sur sa gorge, elle toussota longuement sous le regard impassible du sorcier. Il attendit simplement qu'elle eut terminé pour la tirer sur ses pieds, les doigts enserrés comme le plus impitoyable des étaux sur son bras. Elle grimaça, gémit imperceptiblement, mais n'articula ni supplique, ni question.

Imperturbable, le grand homme blond la traîna le long d'un couloir bordé de portes richement ornementées. Un jour, elle avait visité quelques uns des châteaux français et les décorations y étaient presque semblables. Elle se voyait encore effleurer les reliefs de la pulpe de ses doigts, les yeux pétillants de curiosité et d'ébahissement. Ses dernières semaines avaient été telles que ses pensées ne s'étaient pas une seule fois égarées pour rejoindre ses parents qui, eux, n'avaient même plus la connaissance de son existence. C'était probablement mieux ainsi. Ils ne s'inquiétaient pas, ils étaient heureux et son cœur à elle ne se brisait pas de les savoir éplorés.

Un cri douloureux lui échappa et la sortit de ses songes lorsque ses orteils buttèrent dans le joins des carrelages. Pestant contre sa maladresse, l'homme ne lui laissa qu'à peine le temps de se masser et de s'assurer que rien n'était cassé avant qu'il ne la bouscule de nouveau. Elle boitait, retenait ses larmes, mais ne pipait toujours pas mot. Les derniers pas les menèrent à une porte à double battant, tout au fond de l'interminable couloir dans lequel ils marchaient. Ils s'arrêtèrent, lui la main sur la poignée et le regard rivé sur elle, et elle, les yeux baissés sur son torse.

**« Nous … »** Commença-t-il, avant d'inspirer une grande goulée d'air et de reprendre. **« Je reçois. Pour cette occasion, vous assisterez les elfes dans leurs tâches et vous vous occuperez d'une partie du service. Vous ... »** Ses orbes s'égarèrent une demi-seconde sur le corps de la lionne, puis disparurent un temps identique derrière ses paupières et finirent par retrouver une impassibilité complète. **« Prendrez garde à soigner votre apparence, vous épargnerez ainsi nos yeux. Ils arrivent dans une heure, vous n'avez pas une minute de plus pour tout accomplir. Autrement, je viendrais vous tirer moi-même de ces cuisines et vous direz adieu au confort de votre chambre. Je me suis fais comprendre, Sang-de-Bourbe ? »**

Les dents serrées en les en briser, elle acquiesça. Son regard ne croisa pas le sien, elle en était incapable, mais, dans un souffle, elle marmonna quelque chose sur son apparence qui ne lui déplaisait pas tant la vieille. En un éclair, la prisonnière se retrouva plaquée contre la porte, le visage à quelques millimètres de celui du sorcier, la cage thoracique écrasée et la respiration coupée. Une lueur dangereuse dansait dans ses yeux, ceux-là même qui capturaient les siens et rendait toute lutte inutile.

**« Surveille ta langue, petite peste. Je ne tiens pas à ce que cette … Abominable erreur ne s'ébruite, toi encore moins. Je m'arrangerais pour que tu le regrettes amèrement, si tant est que ma colère ne cause pas ta mort en premier lieu.»** Susurra-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, caressante.

Il s'écarta ensuite et tapota ses vêtements, une expression de dégoût envahissant ses traits, pour en enlever toute trace de leur proximité. Ses paroles, ajoutées à ses gestes et son expression eurent raison de ses bonnes résolutions et les larmes envahirent ses beaux yeux chocolat. Elle ouvrit alors les portes des cuisines à la hâte et les claqua derrière elle, sans un autre regard. Le silence s'était fait parmi les elfes attentifs, uniquement brisé par son souffle haletant. L'un d'eux s'approcha, lui saisit la main et la tira sans ménagement dans un coin de la cuisine. Les plats et les couverts baignaient dans une eau brûlante et savonneuse alors qu'une bonne partie d'entre eux étaient déjà étincelants. Sûrement un autre souhait de ces aristocrates de malheur. Avec le plaisir déroutant de salir les ustensiles de son touché impur, elle les frotta longuement de ses doigts puis les jeta négligemment sur le côté. Elle faisait un boucan pas possible et se retenait à grand peine de ne pas cracher toute la salive de sa bouche sur les couverts, histoire qu'elle les souille vraiment. Puis elle fut amenée à laver la nourriture, à couper les légumes selon les souhaits de Môsieur et à flanquer le tout dans des assiettes que ses compagnons d'infortunes arrangeaient, l'œil désapprobateur. Elle n'avait cure de leurs pensées, elle n'avait qu'un souhait : qu'ils s'étouffent tous avec ces mets qu'ils leur préparaient.

Finalement après trois quarts d'heure de tâches accomplies dans une joie négligeable, Astya apparût. Elle était élégante dans une sorte d'uniforme sombre et formel, aux boutons argentés ornés de serpents, et apportait une tenue identique mais plusieurs tailles au-dessus.

**« Mademoiselle Hermione doit suivre Astya. Pressons, pressons, s'il vous plait.»**

Sans se faire prier, la lionne s'exécuta jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent devant la porte d'un vieux placard à balais poussiéreux. Là, l'elfe lui tendit les vêtements et la poussa à l'intérieur. Elle ne prit pas le temps de tergiverser, tout était mieux que ces vêtements qui ne lui rappelaient que trop qu'elle avait été d'une faiblesse sans mesure. Elle passa donc la jupe qui tombait bien trop haut à son goût, ainsi que la veste aux milles boutons tellement … Serpentard. Elle grimaça, mais finit par sortir. Elle fut de nouveau accueillie par sa complice qui, d'un ligne mouillé, lui nettoya sommairement le visage et les mains. Ce n'était pas parfait, ses cheveux tombaient toujours en boucles plus indisciplinées que jamais sur ses épaules et ses pieds et jambes nues restaient sales, mais c'était le mieux qu'elles pouvaient faire en si peu de temps. Alors que, psychologiquement, elle ne s'était pas préparée à être jetée dans la cage aux fauves, un vieux serviteur grincheux lui apporta un plat d'amuses-gueules, tandis qu'Astya héritait d'une bouteille de Whisky Pur feu. Elles se dirigèrent alors toutes deux, pressées par d'autres, pour atterrir dans la grande salle de réception où une longue table avait été installée. Les nombreux visages se tournèrent vers elles, d'horribles sourires étirant ça et là les lèvres de ses ennemis. Un mauvais, très mauvais pressentiment montait en elle.

Un sifflement s'éleva de la foule, suivit de rires gras. D'un air mi-ennuyé, mi-amusé, l'hôte agita la main et la créature qui accompagnait la captive marcha dans sa direction. Cette dernière, menton levé, lui emboîta le pas. Elle n'était pas à son avantage, n'était pas munie de baguette et était peut-être plongée au milieu de dangereux criminels, mais il était hors de question qu'elle leur offre sa soumission. Elle n'en regardait pas un, même pas son geôlier qui semblait adopter la même technique. Plantée à côté du siège de Malefoy, elle observait le mur du fond, en attendant qu'on lui dise quoi faire de ce plateau aux délicieux effluves.

**« Qu'attends-tu ? Pose le plateau au milieu de la table et retournes chercher les autres, idiote. »**

Les ordres parfaitement limpides de son "maître" la ramenèrent à la réalité. Ses jambes se mirent en mouvement tandis que les conversations reprenaient comme si elle n'était jamais entrée. Elle s'arrêta à ce qu'elle jugeait être la moitié de l'immense table et se pencha, frôlant à peine l'épaule d'un Mangemort qui sauta sur l'occasion. A peine eut-elle déposée les amuses-gueules qu'il la repoussait violemment, avec de grandes protestations quant à une hypothétique tentative de séduction minable. Elle attérit alors sur les genoux d'un autre qui, lui, se figea. Lentement, craintive des représailles, elle tourna son visage face au sien. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, quoiqu'elle aurait dû s'y attendre. C'était les mêmes traits que ceux du propriétaire des lieux, seulement plus jeunes, les mêmes pupilles tourmentées …

**« Drago … »** Lâcha-t-elle à mi-voix, troublée.

Elle savait, puisque c'était loin d'être un secret depuis un bout de temps, qu'il était l'un des partisans du Mage Noir mais l'observer de ses propres yeux, dans ces vêtements, dans ce rôle. Elle secoua la tête incrédule, avant de se faire repousser une nouvelle fois. Il avait finit par réagir, plus vivement qu'elle ne l'eut cru possible. Il saisit même sa baguette, qu'il lui enfonça dans les côtes.

**« Espèce de répugnante Sang-de-Bourde. Comment oses-tu t'adresser si familièrement à quelqu'un comme moi ? Ne me souille pas de ta proximité, c'est scandaleux.»** Lui cracha-t-il.

**« Ton père ne s'en est pas tellement plains de cette proximité, que je sache.»** Répondit-elle, bouillonnante, mais tellement bas qu'elle était certaine qu'ils furent seuls à l'entendre. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait le cas, étant donné qu'elle n'était pas fixée par deux pupilles orageuses et incrédules, mais par deux paires.


	9. Repas 2e Partie

Holà ! Pardonnez-moi pour cette attente énorme mais j'ai (enfin!) sorti ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en direz mais j'ai vraiment fais de mon mieux pour le coup. Voilà voilà !

Je ne citerais pas de nom en particulier parce qu'il y en a pas mal mais un ENORME merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Sans ça je n'aurais pas repris et ça se serait arrêté là je pense. J'avais du mal à écrire et les lire m'a fais un bien fou. Vous m'avez remise en selle ! Merci !

**A vos reviews !**

* * *

Son maître s'était levé d'un bond, son masque d'impassibilité se fissurant puis se brisant . D'abord, il avait été furieux contre cette triple-buse qui avait touché à ce qui ne lui appartenait pas. C'en était désolant tous ces hommes de la « grande race », du sang le plus pur et le plus noble – pour la majorité du moins – qui ne contrôlaient pas même leurs bas instincts et leurs gestes en présence de vermine, si attirante soit-elle. Du reste, il ne voulait reconnaître que lui-même avait faibli. A présent, en revanche, la lueur assassine dans son regard d'acier avait une toute autre cible. Cette maudite Sang-de-Bourbe et sa si grande bouche. Celle-là même qu'il avait souillé la sienne. Ne l'avait-il pas prévenue ? Merlin ! Dire que bien d'autres la disaient douée d'une intelligence remarquable. Elle devait aimer souffrir, comment pouvait-il en être autrement. Elle lui donnait sciemment un motif de la punir, quoiqu'il n'en avait pas spécialement besoin étant donné qu'elle comptait parmi ses biens.

Elle déglutit et ferma les yeux un bref instant. Elle était perdue, c'était certain. Elle vit la colère se muer lentement en folie et ses minces lèvres s'étirer en un sourire à en faire froid dans le dos. Elle frissonna. Elle pâlit. Elle se décomposa. D'un bond, elle quitta les genoux de son ennemi d'antan et se hissa sur les siens, tremblants et incertains. Elle serra les poings, baissa la tête et attendit son châtiment. Quelle idiote ! Elle semblait prendre goût à la douleur. Il lui avait dit de se taire ! Il le lui avait dit !

Elle tremblotait comme une feuille. Elle comprit, aux rires gras et aux souffles mi-impatients mi-excités de Lestrange, qu'il sortait lentement sa baguette, avec toute la grâce qui le caractérisait. Elle entendit les talons de ses chaussures vernies sur le carrelages. L'attente était insupportable, l'appréhension était une torture tout autant que ce qu'il allait lui faire subir. Elle ferma les paupières et ne les rouvrit que lorsqu'elle ne les entendit plus. Là, elle les vit, face aux siennes. Elle le savait dressé de toute sa haute taille devant elle, pupilles glacées, nez et menton hautains. Elle ne parvint pas à lever les yeux et à constater elle-même l'entendue de sa colère de si près.

Toutefois, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix. Le bâton de bois sombre glissa sur l'arrête de sa mâchoire puis suivit le contour de son visage et se glissa sous son menton. Là, la pression se fit douloureuse, et il obtint sans mal qu'elle relève le visage. Elle rencontra d'abord ses traits, aristocratiques, angéliques, et constata que son masque était de nouveau bien en place. Puis elle vint à la rencontre de ses yeux. Le bleu-gris s'était durcit, s'approchant au plus près de l'acier, mais elle y voyait encore. Elle lisait en eux, elle comprit. Elle l'avait humilié, choisissant sa progéniture pour témoin. Une chance qu'aucun autre ne l'ait entendue, elle aurait probablement été foudroyée avant d'atteindre le dernier mot de sa phrase. L'ego d'un homme tel que lui ne souffrait d'aucune blessure, d'aucune bavure, aucune qui ne soit immédiatement vengée, effacée et oubliée.

Absorbée par la contemplation de son maître, de son bourreau, elle ne vit pas le coup venir. Elle ne sentit pas la baguette redescendre en direction de son cou et n'entendit pas les mots soufflés. Elle n'observa qu'un détail. Sa respiration, déjà chaotique, s'était en plus faite laborieuse. Elle peinait à trouver de l'air, ses poumons se remplissant moins à chaque inspiration. Elle comprit. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, l'horreur faisant tomber les larmes qui s'accumulaient au coin, et secoua vivement la tête. Pas ça, par pitié, pas ça. Elle tentait de le lui dire, elle voulait le supplier. Elle y était toute disposée maintenant : la lionne effarouchée s'inclinait.

\- **« Lucius, mon ami, laisse-nous entendre sa voix ! Laisse-la crier pour nous. »**

\- **« Silence ! »**

Sa voix claqua, puissante et sans appel. Sa colère n'était pas un jeu, quand bien même la souffrance en était-elle un en d'autres temps. Il n'avait pas envie de jouer, pas envie de leur offrir ce spectacle. Elle ne souffrait que pour lui, que parce qu'il l'avait décide. Elle devait apprendre sa place, elle devait se soumettre. Il aimait pourtant voir la détermination sur ses traits, la révolte animer ses yeux et faire briller son aura d'un intensité peu commune. Mais aujourd'hui, à cet instant, elle devait être à sa place. Elle devait lui être inférieure et le reconnaître.

Sa gorge la brûlait, ses inspirations étaient courtes et désordonnées. Ses poumons hurlaient et son cœur s'emballait, n'améliorant rien à l'affaire. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Elle ressentit plus qu'elle n'entendit la vibration de la voix grave, celle de ce Mangemort de malheur. Plus que quelques minutes et elle tomberait, inconsciente. Là ils pourront se déchaîner, elle sera loin. Ils n'auront qu'à faire ce qu'ils voudront, elle ira de toutes ses forces quémander pour ne pas repartir et elle ne reviendra pas. Un dernier sourire apparût sur ses lèvres. Effrontée, elle sécha ses larmes. Elle referma les lèvres et prit une dernière inspiration. L'air emplit ses poumons de nouveau à l'en faire tousser, à lui en faire tourner la tête. Les larmes étaient de retour, en-dessous de ses sourcils froncés et dans ses yeux irrités. Était-ce tout ce dont il était capable ?

Non. Manifestement non. Ce fut bien un poing en chair et en os, orné de bague qui embrassèrent généreusement sa peau fine, qui rencontra sa pommette, tellement près de son nez qu'elle s'estima tout de même heureuse. Un cri glissa hors de ses lèvres, elle chancela et s'écarta de plusieurs pas mais tint bon. Elle n'allait pas s'écrouler. Quoique, elle avait si mal qu'elle aurait pu le faire. Mais il n'était pas homme à frapper une femme, il valait mieux. Il ne lui réservait pas le pire, c'en était presque décevant. Ne pouvait-il donc pas la foudroyer une bonne fois pour toute, la vider de son sang, la rendre folle à coup de Doloris, ou encore la frapper d'un maléfice qui la projetterait suffisamment loin dans l'inconscience pour qu'elle y reste ? Si. Bien entendu que si, il le pouvait. Suffisait de demander, de faire ce qu'il fallait.

\- **« Un grand homme qui frappe les femmes, mh ? Vous n'êtes pas assez fort, ça ne me brisera pas. Ils savent tous que vous pouvez mieux faire. Là, vous leur faites honte et à moi, vous me faites pitié. »**

Elle n'avait été qu'un murmure arrogant, qu'une voix brisée, rauque et provocante. Elle cracha ces mots avec un toute la haine que la douleur remuait en elle, veillant toutefois à la puissance de sa voix. Elle faisait honneur à sa maison alors même que chacun de ses membres, chacun de ses organes était tiraillé par la peur, saisit de tremblements. Elle savait les yeux braqués sur eux mais les oreilles pas suffisamment attentives. Elle savait qu'ils se demandaient ce qu'elle disait, qu'ils avaient bien vu sa bouche remuer mais qu'ils pensaient à des excuses, à des suppliques, à tout autre chose. Lui, en revanche, avait parfaitement perçu ce qu'elle avait osé. Toutefois, il était entraîné et savait parfaitement que la surprise et l'incrédulité ne pouvaient se faire de place sur ses traits.

Elle devait avoir perdu la raison. Il avait été tenté de lui demander de répéter mais il était certain des mots qu'il avait entendu. C'était à ce moment qu'elle se décidait à lui répondre correctement ? A se faire aussi battante, aussi sauvage qu'il l'avait espéré ? Alors même qu'il lui avait conseillé tout le contraire. Par Merlin ! Il ne s'était pas donné de la mettre en garde pour qu'elle lui demande d'être sans pitié. Et il ne pouvait répondre à ce petit jeu sans prendre le risque que tout Lui revienne, que ses « collègues» n'aillent Lui raconter chaque traître mot qu'elle et lui s'échangeraient. Soit. Il n'y avait aucun échappatoire. Peut-être y trouvait-il du plaisir ? Non ... Non, c'était impossible. Elle était la seule qu'il se désespérait à devoir torturer trop durement. C'était qu'il avait peur de l'abîmer, la fière et si frêle Sang-de-Bourbe. Sa Sang-de-Bourbe. Il fronça à peine les sourcils et acquiesça faiblement. Il allait répondre à sa provocation, juste pour cette fois-ci. Elle allait comprendre ce dont il était capable, ce pourquoi c'était à lui qu'on avait chargé de la briser.

D'un vague mouvement du poignet, il enflamma sa cuisse. Là où la fameuse marque était apposée. Il lui rappelait qui était le maître du jeu. Elle était comme marqué continuellement au fer, comme si l'imbécile qui le tenait ne parvenait pas à le décoller de sa peau. Elle hurla. Ils s'exclamèrent, trépignèrent, rirent. Elle n'en avait cure de cette joyeuse bande de psychopathe. Elle avait gagné, c'était elle qui avait fait explosé sa carapace de froideur, c'était elle qui l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds. Elle avait même réussi à le faire frapper une femme. Mais ils ne comprendraient rien, ces pervers tordus, c'était leur pain quotidien. Ils n'y comprenaient rien mais elle, elle commençait à saisir toutes les subtilités de ce bourreau.

Un autre coup de baguette, un autre sort informulé. Elle s'écroula sous son Doloris, maintenant solidement ses lèvres closes et forçant sa gorge au silence. Elle en avait connue d'autres, ce n'était pas ces douleur auxquelles elle était familière qui l'effrayaient. Elle soutenait toujours son regard, elle le défiait encore envers et contre tout. Ses entrailles étaient en feu et son cerveau menaçait de repousser les parois de son crâne, mais elle tint bon. La puissance du sort dépendait des sentiments, et lui n'y mettait pas le cœur. Il ferait mieux, ce n'était pas assez.

Encore un mouvement du morceau de bois, des milliers d'aiguilles perforèrent sa peau. Du moins, c'était tout comme. Cette fois, elle extériorisa. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de se sentir libérée du sort précédent. Elle se tortillait sur le carrelage, elle voulait s'échapper maintenant, elle n'en pouvait plus. Déjà, oui déjà. Elle agrippait sa peau, elle la pressait dans le vain espoir d'être soulagée. Elle l'avait voulu.

Un autre et elle s'époumona. Son os ! Son os était brisé, son bras droit était brisé. La douleur était si forte ! Merlin, elle n'y survivrait pas ! Des bleus, des blessures apparaissaient de-ci de-là sur son corps. La tête lui tournait, la gorge lui brûlait, ses cordes vocales se briseraient prochainement. Comment pouvait-on ressentir autant, c'était inhumain. Soudain, cependant, tout s'estompa. Oh, mis à part son bras. Son geôlier n'était pas d'âme généreuse. Elle l'avait cherché, elle devrait supporter la douleur. Elle ne parvint pas à se relever mais elle eut conscience que son maître appelait l'elfe sèchement. Et tandis que sa pauvre amie peinait à la supporter pour sortir de la pièce, elle l'entendit congédier d'une voix gelée ses invités. Il avait mieux à faire, disait-il. Elle sourit tristement, se traînant jusqu'à sa chambre. Il avait à s'occuper d'elle, ce n'était pas terminé.

Elle n'eut pas tout à fait tord. La jeune femme n'eut qu'à attendre d'être installée sur le lit, d'avoir le bras maintenu d'une atèle et que l'elfe se soit éclipsée pour qu'il n'entre.

D'abord, elle ne le vit pas. Il était dans l'embrasure de la porte, silencieux à ses oreilles encore bourdonnante. Puis son souffle s'était calmé, sa tête s'était faite plus calme et là, sa respiration lui parvint. Elle posa ses yeux sur lui, devinant la colère qui bouillonnait encore en lui.

\- **« Pourquoi n'écoutes-tu jamais, gamine ? »**

Ça n'était pas une question, elle n'y répondit pas. Elle se contenta de reporter son regard sur le ciel de lit, admirant les dessins du velours. Elle se taisait, elle avait eu son compte. Elle n'en supporterait pas d'avantage. Elle sentit son poids enfoncer le matelas sur son côté droit, le côté de son bras cassé. Elle grimaça à la douleur que le mouvement lui provoqua mais ne prononça rien.

Alors la main de l'homme entoura sa gorge en un geste vif, en revanche elle ne la serra pas. Il appliquait une pression, il pourrait l'étouffer, il pourrait lui causer encore et toujours plus de douleur mais il n'en faisait rien. Il pencha son visage face au sien.

\- **« Tu m'as obligé à sévir. Tu n'étais en aucun cas autorisée à le faire. Tu n'avais rien qu'à poser un maudit plat et fuir le plus rapidement possible. Tu devais être un trophée silencieux, une âme brisée. »**

Il souffla, l'air chaud percutant sa joue trop pâle. Son visage était si près du sien, sa poigne s'était raffermie sur sa gorge.

\- **« J'aurais dû te briser, depuis longtemps déjà.»**

La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Son nez frôlait sa pommette. Il était proche, trop proche. Elle ne dirait rien, elle n'infligerait pas plus à ses des vocales et ne lui ferait pas le plaisir réponse. Elle serait son trophée silencieux, juste pour cet instant.

\- **« Je ne comprends pas, Sang-de-Bourbe. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas déjà fais. »**

L'Aristocrate chuchotait tout à son oreille à présent, détachant un à un ses doigts de sa gorge pour les glisser, lentement, sur la peau dénudée par la col de sa robe. Son front s'appuya tout contre sa tempe et elle cessa de respirer d'elle-même. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle serra un peu plus les paupières et veillant à n'esquisser aucun geste de recul. Toutefois, si elle y songeait, elle n'en avait aucune envie. Elle ne sentait pas même la peur lui tirailler les entrailles. Il n'était pas ici pour lui faire mal, pas cette fois.

\- **« Tu me rends faible et pour cela je devrais me débarrasser de toi. »**

Ses lèvres baisèrent sa tempe, puis la haut de sa pommette, sa joue, le coin de ses lèvres. Elle sentait son regard lui brûler la peau, il l'observait. Elle vint rencontrer ses pupilles, elles étaient si claires et douces qu'elle crut d'abord qu'elles appartenaient à un autre. Le chocolat des siennes ne reflétaient plus rien. Elle était las, elle était à peine émue par ce qui leur proximité. Elle n'était plus en capacité de ressentir ce flot d'émotions et de sensations épuisantes. Elle voulait être en paix, il était le seul qui le lui refusait.

\- **« Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas. J'ai besoin de ta lumière, comme toi de ma protection. Je veux ta détermination contre ma cruauté. Je veux ton innocence contre ma noirceur. Je veux... »**

Elle était envoûtée par ses mots. Sa voix et sa présence s'imposaient à elle. Elle était sienne, elle ne résistait pas.

Elle sentait ses lèvres approcher des siennes, son souffle se mêler au sien et ses mots se répercuter contre ses lèvres.

La lionne était sans défense, sans barrières. Le serpent était vicieux, égaré et puissant. Ils étaient deux âmes qui se détruisent, qui se haïssent. Deux personnes qui se désirent, qui se cherchent et se suffisent.

Sa bouche la ravit, ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête les enfermant dans une bulle qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. La vie imprégna de nouveau ses joues pâles, sa langue rejoignit la sienne. Pas de combat, rien d'autre qu'un ballet langoureux qui, peu à peu, insufflait de nouveaux ces sensations délicieuses en elle. Pas de corps qui se frôle ni de douleur. Ils ne se laissaient aller qu'à cette étrange attirance, ils faiblissaient face au désir. L'échange ne dura pas longtemps.

Il s'écarta, descendit déposer quelques baisers dans son cou puis disparu dans un tourbillon de cape. Son odeur s'attarda, son contact sur sa peau la hanta. Il ne partit réellement que lorsque le sommeil vint la prendre et lui faire oublier pour quelques heures.


	10. Douleur

Hé oui ! Après autant d'absence : je ne suis pas morte ! J'ai enfin réussi à récupérer mon envie d'écrire et j'ai donc sauté sur ma plume dès que j'ai eu un peu de temps libre. D'ailleurs, je vous le dis tout net : je vais très certainement faire des modifications sur les premiers chapitres étant donné qu'ils m'ont donné envie de pleurer... Mais bon ! Il faudrait déjà dans un premier temps que j'avance.  
Alors, je compte sur vous pour me dire si j'ai fais des progrès, si vous êtes content(e)s de me lire de nouveau... A bientôt dans les reviews !

Et surtout un ENOOOORME MERCI à tous pour avoir continué à me poster des reviews, à m'encourager, me demander une suite : c'est vraiment génial de votre part, ça m'a beaucoup motivée aussi !

**N.B :** Vive les Chocobons qui m'ont bien aidés aussi dans l'écriture de ce qui suit !

* * *

Les premières lueurs du jour, une paire de semaines après cet affreux repas - dont elle comptait bien détruire le souvenir le plus tôt possible -, vinrent la cueillir. Elle s'était assoupie au milieu du petit jardin où Astya les avait menées autrefois, après s'être échappée à pas de loups de sa petite chambre. Sa geôle plutôt.  
Depuis « l'incident», comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler, elle y était cloîtrée sans sortie, sans voir le jour autrement que par la fenêtre éternellement close. Elle ne voyait personne d'autre que la vieille elfe, qui était bien entendu d'une très agréable compagnie, toujours très douce et attentionnée, mais dont la conversation d'épuisait et le visage devenait presque trop familier.  
C'était horrible, en soit, ce petit paradis de tranquillité dans lequel elle était plongée. Trop calme, trop silencieux. Elle était constamment sur ses gardes, persuadée d'être victime d'une machination perverse consistant à l'endormir pour mieux la frapper une fois sa garde baissée. Ses nerfs étaient à vifs, ses nuits étaient courtes et ses journées interminables.  
Elle tournait en rond, prisonnière d'une routine trop confortable. Chaque jour se déroulait de l'exacte même façon que la veille, à quelques minutes près : elle se levait, faisait un brin de toilette, revenait à la chambre pour manger le plateau déposé par Astya sur son lit refait, s'habillait des mêmes vêtements ternes, se trouvait une occupation pour quelques heures, comme compter le nombre de pierre constituant le mur, ou encore observant la course des nuages dans le bout de ciel que lui offrait la fenêtre, puis mangeait de nouveau mais en compagnie de l'elfe cette fois, discutait un peu d'une voix enrouée par le manque de pratique, puis réclamait encore et toujours une fiole de Sommeil Sans Rêve, sans jamais obtenir gain de cause.

Oui, ce petit enfoiré de Malfoy avait trouvé une nouvelle forme de torture, et c'était foutrement efficace. Elle allait finir par se faire la causette, ou peut-être qu'elle pourrait ne plus manger jusqu'à ce qu'il ne débarque dans sa chambre encore une fois pour lui faire comprendre que même ce choix-là ne lui appartenait pas. Au moins, elle verrait quelqu'un d'autre, et elle aurait peut-être quelques réponses à ses questions. Où était Lysandra ? Pourquoi, diable, ne l'avait-elle pas revue depuis cette fameuse nuit où il les avait trouvées toutes les deux ici, dans ce jardin ? Que lui avait-il fait ? Toutes ses prières, si tant est qu'elle eut encore assez foi en quoi que ce soit pour prier, convergeaient vers la gamine. Elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour survivre à quelque séance de torture que ce soit. Si innocente, si angélique. Hermione n'était pas dupe, elle était parfaitement consciente que la petite représenterait un passe-temps jouissif pour n'importe lequel de ces tarés de Mangemorts. Ils prendraient un pied d'enfer à la briser, la faire hurler de douleur à coups des sortilèges les plus tordus possibles, la faire mourir de l'intérieur. Et, quand bien même ses instants de révolte n'en seraient pour rien dans les malheurs de la fille, jamais elle ne s'accordera le pardon pour n'avoir su l'aider, privilégiant sa sauvegarde personnelle. C'était une pensée tout à fait vicieuse, une torture qu'elle s'imposait cette fois à elle-même.

Ah et... Cette... Cette scène qui se jouait, telle une agaçante ritournelle, dans sa tête : c'était pareil. Ses longs cheveux blonds, blancs, autour de son visage, les coupant du monde, sa voix grave qui articulait d'incompréhensibles mots, ses lèvres qui baisaient sa peau et qui terminaient leur course sur les siennes. Tant de douceur, de tendresse... Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait devenir folle au point de l'imaginer être autre chose que ce monstre, cet homme de violence qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'être.

La lionne, après maintes réflexions sur le sujet, avait tranché en faveur des prémices de cette souffrance qu'il lui infligeait à présent. Quitte à s'en arracher la langue, elle devait bien admettre qu'il était très loin d'être aussi dénué d'intelligence qu'elle le croyait, et il avait du mesurer l'ampleur de ses gestes, l'empreinte qu'ils laisseraient en elle, surtout si elle n'avait qu'eux à ressasser durant des jours et des jours.

Un nouveau degrés de perversité dépassé, quelle joie ! Reçoivent-ils des badges, tels de bons scouts, lorsqu'ils complètent leur apprentissage dans l'art des sévices ? Songeait-elle parfois, dans une ironie plutôt morbide./p

Elle observa une dernière fois tous les astres, minuscules points blancs dans une immensité bleutée, et arracha rageusement deux grosses poignées d'herbes en se relevant. Elle aurait des problèmes à être trouvée ici, même par Astya, et malheureusement, elle avait trop bon coeur pour laisser la pauvre elfe devoir se faire du mal chaque fois qu'elle, elle désobéissait, ainsi que l'avait exigé le «Maître». Elle n'eut par ailleurs que le temps de rejoindre son lit sur la pointe des pieds, le plus légèrement possible tout en sachant que la vieille elfe de maison n'avait plus l'oreille très aiguisée, quand cette dernière entra justement en trombe.  
Ses oreilles remuaient justement en tout sens, la panique s'imprimant sur ses traits. Et un espoir immense grandit dans la poitrine de l'ex-Gryffondor : leur «Maître» avait-il enfin été jeté en enfer avec les pourritures de son espèce ?  
Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer toute la joie que lui inspirait cette perspective, puisque la petite créature s'agrippa à sa cuisse et les fit transplaner toutes les deux jusqu'aux quartiers privés de l'intéressé.  
Aucun bruit ne filtrait d'aucune des nombreuses portes disposées de part et d'autre dans le couloir. Elle n'avait jamais posé un pied par ici, c'était beaucoup trop luxueux pour qu'elle ne vienne y mettre ses mains et ne souille tout l'espace privé du précieux aristocrate. Quoique, ça n'avait plus l'air d'être si dérangeant puisqu'elle était effectivement dans ce couloir, ce soir-là.

Elle se laissa guider jusqu'à la dernière porte sur la gauche, qui se trouvait être une chambre immense, aux couleurs typiquement Serpentardes. De l'argent, massif probablement, constituait beaucoup de meubles et de décorations, notamment le lustre, mais aussi les ornements du lit à baldaquin aux proportions démesurées, ainsi que beaucoup de vert, sur le tapis moelleux qu'elle caressait de ses pieds nus, sales, ou encore la tapisserie, les rideaux des fenêtres et du lit. Elle en aurait grimacé à l'époque de Poudlard, lorsque les maisons importaient encore, de même que toute la symbolique de leurs couleurs. A l'heure actuelle, c'était plutôt ce qui reposait sur le lit qui attirait son attention.

Un enchevêtrement de capes noires remuait sur les draps de soie vert bouteille. Elle n'eut à approcher que de quelques pas pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait en réalité. L'homme puissant, menaçant, qui l'emprisonnait depuis des jours dans ce manoir de malheur, qui la battait, la tourmentait, la violentait à ses heures perdues, se tordait de douleur, le tissu de ses robes hors de prix collant du sang qui devait s'écouler des plaies dissimulées dessous.

Avec un air d'aliénée, les cheveux en bataille, le visage creusé, les cernes noires sous les yeux et un sourire sadique qui s'élargissait progressivement, la captive observa son bourreau au supplice. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée, jusqu'à ce que la petite elfe ne revienne près de son «Maître», grimpe sur le lit et le secoue pour le faire sortir de cet état de souffrance semi-consciente. Le fier sorcier rouvrit alors les paupières et pinça les lèvres, serra les mâchoires autant que possible, et posa un regard polaire, d'un calme olympien qui en tromperait plus d'un, dans le sien, où l'hystérie pointait le bout de son nez.

"- « On dirait qu'aujourd'hui est le jour où vous allez mourir, et celui où je vais recouvrer ma liberté.» Souffla-t-elle, le timbre éraillé, une satisfaction inhumaine filtrant tant à travers ses mots, son ton, ses traits animés d'autant de haine que de plaisir.

Cependant, ses propos n'eurent rien de l'effet escompté. Malefoy, en réponse, n'eut qu'un sourire difficile mais amusé, de ce qu'elle put en juger, avant qu'il ne prenne la parole, la forçant à se pencher sur lui pour entendre.

\- « Non. C'est... Le... Jour... Où... Vous... Mourrez... Avec... Moi.» Chaque mot était détaché, à la fois pour lui permettre de respirer correctement, mais elle le soupçonnait de prendre plaisir à faire durer, même dans un moment comme celui-ci, cette sensation de pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle. « Nous sommes liés... Si.. Je meurs... Vous... Mourrez.» Prononça-t-il enfin, avant de se mettre à rire, tout du moins d'essayer, ce qui se solda par une lourde quinte de toux et d'autres douleurs.

Les yeux de la douce lionne s'étaient écarquillés sous le choc. Ce salopard en avait profité pour les lier, pour faire en sortes qu'ils en meurent tous les deux si elle tentait de le tuer. Et, même si elle en avait eu l'idée au début de sa captivité, elle tenait à présent à cette vie qu'elle tentait de défendre corps et âme. Elle n'hésita alors plus longtemps.

Ses mains pâles, minuscules, saisirent les lourds pans de cape et arrachèrent le vêtement d'un grand coup sec, sans état d'âme, et réserva le même sort à chaque vêtement qui lui barrait la vision du torse de son «Maître». Elle découvrit alors, outre un corps entretenu auquel elle ne voulut prêter aucune attention, d'énormes estafilades écarlates, telles un long réseau de veines ouvertes.

D'un doigt, le toucher aérien, elle effleura les plaies, en suivit les contours, le trajet, comme pour évaluer les dégâts. Seulement, d'autres doigts s'ajoutèrent à l'opération, se couvrant du liquide écarlate, poisseux, chaud, et appuyant sciemment sur la chair mutilée. Ses grands yeux bruns n'étaient plus habités : elle avait déserté sa propre tête. Elle avait laissé à la partie d'elle, puisqu'elle n'excluait pas la possibilité d'avoir sombré dans la schizophrénie entre temps, la plus saine, la plus détachée, prendre le contrôle de ses gestes. Et de ces grandes orbes vides, elle l'observait retenir chacun de ses cris de douleur sans être assez fort pour que son visage n'en trahisse rien. Alors, elle exerçait une plus grande pression, tenant même bon quand il tenta de l'écarter d'un geste du bras.

Hors de question qu'elle ne le laisse s'en tirer ainsi. Elle allait l'aider, ça oui, elle ne voulait pas mourir avec lui, mais elle tenait une occasion sans précédent, et probablement sans futur, aussi n'eut-elle pas envie de la gâcher. Elle comptait bien lui faire ressentir ce sentiment de soumission, de faiblesse. Elle voulait lui faire entrevoir ce qu'elle vivait, par son entière faute, et peut-être même lui faire découvrir ce désir de s'endormir pour ne plus jamais se réveiller

Bien entendu, comme elle s'y attendait, l'homme lutta longtemps, conservant sa fierté jusqu'à en devenir presque livide. Le sang continuait de s'écouler hors de son corps, au même rythme de la vie le quittait. Elle entendit vaguement les plaintes de la petite elfe, à ses côtés, qui tentait d'administrer une potion de régénération à ce monstre de cruauté, ainsi qu'une autre pour la douleur histoire qu'il ne souffre pas trop, mais elle la repoussait plus violemment chaque fois. Cet enfoiré méritait de crever comme un chien, ou au moins d'endurer ce calvaire, ce châtiment qu'il se plaisait tant à lui infliger habituellement, jusqu'à en hurler de douleur.

Ceci dit, la chute du sorcier entraînait la sienne, et si elle avait eu un doute quelconque, son corps se chargeait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle se vidait elle-aussi de ses forces. Elle imprima alors une dernière pression, avec toute la rage contenue, ouvrant davantage les plaies sanguinolentes, et un cri rauque, brisé, retentit, émit du corps persécuté en-dessous d'elle.

Les yeux à demi-ouverts, les battements de son cœur plus lents que jamais, les muscles déjà privés de leur vitalité, elle dut se résoudre à réparer les sévices supplémentaires qu'elle avait causées, au risque de ne plus pouvoir réitérer l'expérience si l'occasion se présentait. Elle grimpa alors à califourchon sur le ventre du blessé, qui marmonnait, gémissait d'incompréhensibles paroles, et arracha les fioles des mains d'Astya, dont les yeux baignés de larmes se noyèrent plus encore. Toutefois, elle ne porta aux lèvres de son «Maître» que la potion de régénération, qu'il but sans faire d'histoire, sûrement même sans s'en rendre compte, et balança la seconde, celle d'antidouleur, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Cet être immonde ne méritait aucune pitié de quelque sorte que ce soit. Elle ouvrit la dernière et appliqua son contenu sur le torse tailladé, l'étalant généreusement sur les plaies. C'était un onguent, le même que celui qu'Astya utilisait sur ses blessures à en juger par l'odeur.

Ses derniers efforts furent particulièrement compliqués, sachant que le sorcier s'affaiblissait de minutes en minutes, étant donné que l'effet de régénération n'était pas immédiat. Elle eut tout juste le temps de terminer qu'elle tomba, de concert avec son bourreau, dans l'inconscience, à demi vautrée sur ce dernier, la peau glacée, d'une pâleur extrême, le souffle si léger qu'on les eut aisément cru morts.


	11. Réveil étrange

Je suis de retour, après plus de temps que prévu... Pardon, pardon, pardon... J'ai écris un peu plus que d'habitude du coup, je me suis laissé emportée et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je suis vraiment très très très reconnaissante à tous ceux qui s'accrochent et j'aimerais vous dire : je me suis mise en recherche d'une bêta, pour m'aider avec les quelques fautes que je peux faire et surtout pour remanier les premiers chapitres, qui sont, à mes yeux, assez catastrophiques quand même... En tout cas, voilà : je m'applique pour remettre à neuf le début de ma fiction, en plus d'écrire une suite correcte, histoire d'arriver à la fin à quelque chose qui me plait vraiment. 

Un énorme merci à vous tous, Fantomette34, Kris-chaan, Mochi-pi, tout le monde, tout le monde ! Et aussi, en particulier, à Marine, dont la review m'a fait un plaisir vraiment fou :

_"Je l'ai tellement attendue cette suite ... Un chef d'œuvre. Non vraiment je ne peux qu'admirer ton écriture, ton imagination ... Whaouuuu :D encore bravo, j'espère que tu vas continuer sur ta lancée !_

_Signé une admiratrice de ton œuvre même si l'univers ni les personnages n'appartiennent, tu réussis à faire de tout ça quelque chose de merveilleux !"_

Et pour le conseil d'Anabelle quant à la mise en page (l'alignement à gauche) que j'ai pris en compte pour tous les chapitres depuis le tout premier, et les quelques fautes que je m'efforces de corriger.

Voilà ! Bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez surtout pas !  
Encore merci et c'est grâce à vous, uniquement à vous qui m'écrivez en retour, que je ne lâche pas alors bravo ! Ü

* * *

Une plainte incompréhensible, même pour elle, filtra à peine entre ses lèvres, dérangeant le silence reposant qui l'entourait. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, de qui elle était, de ce qu'il s'était passé ou de ce qu'il se passerait, et, à vrai dire, c'était très bien ainsi. Elle avait passé, somme toute, la nuit la plus délicieuse depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, sans le moindre cauchemars, sans aucun rêve trop doux dont les brides lui tireraient quelques larmes au réveil. Son esprit paraissait survoler son corps, entrer dans son corps pour lui faire ressentir les fourmillements agréables de ses muscles endormis, puis en sortir pour ne pas mettre en route un cerveau qui n'avait pas besoin de l'être. Toutefois, lors d'un va et viens, elle avait perçut quelque chose qui avait dérangé son étrange manège. Elle aurait bien fait abstraction de cette chose, mais, malheureusement, il s'avérait que la chose en question n'était pas du même avis. En effet, sous sa joue ainsi que sous son bras droit et contre tout son côté, qui reposaient paisiblement sur ou contre une surface plutôt plane et tiède, il y avait du mouvements. Elle fronça les sourcils en comprenant que, sûrement initié pour cela, ce mouvement causa, petit à petit, le retour de son esprit dans son corps, la mise en marche de ses capacités cérébrales. Les fourmis quittèrent le dessous de sa peau et d'autres sensations l'envahirent. D'abord, elle saisit le bruissement d'un tissu, puis, plus proche, tout contre son oreille gauche en fait, le rythme régulier, ni trop rapide, ni trop lent, d'un battement qu'elle n'identifiait pas encore. Elle huma aussi, plusieurs fois, une odeur particulière, que ses méninges peinaient à mettre en lien, bien qu'elle soit consciente de la connaître, même plutôt bien, elle était comme un parfum dont on a prit l'habitude, la fragrance caractéristique d'une fleur ou d'un livre bien défini. Et finalement, sa peau lui livra les dernières impressions qu'elle pouvait retirer de sa situation, puisqu'elle put sentir que le léger mouvement contre sa joue était en fait un soulèvement, tel une vague perpétuelle et répétitive, mais en sec... Quelque chose du genre... En resserrant les doigts de sa main droite, faiblement et pourtant le plus possible, elle comprit que ce qu'elle touchait n'était en aucun cas le matelas de son lit qu'Astya ferait onduler en sautant dessus.

Il fallut pourtant un autre élément pour que tous s'emboîtent et prennent un sens dans sa tête, et pas des moindres. Un à-coup brutal fit glisser sa joue et son bras le long de la surface indéterminée, et la dérangea une bonne fois pour toute. Vint s'ajouter à cela, faisant vibrer la dite étendue, une voix grave, mécontente, et un brin impatiente, qui articula :

**« Assez, !... Stupide gamine... Debout ! Je ne supporterais pas cela plus longtemps ! » **

Ses paupières se soulevèrent alors immédiatement et son cœur rata un battement, libérant une dose généreuse d'adrénaline, vague d'eau glacée, dans ses veines. Ce timbre, ce ton, ce parfum. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent, trop nombreux pour qu'elle saisisse les détails, et ses globes oculaires firent mine de sortir de leur orbite. L'excès d'informations ralentit sa réaction, plus encore à cause du sommeil dont elle immergeait à peine, mais elle savait son imminence.

**« Tu entends, idiote ? Tires-toi de là. »** Répéta la même voix, détachant les derniers mots de façon à ce qu'elle les entende bien, mais aussi pour éclaircir l'importance de cet impératif.

Ses membres s'animèrent enfin et, subitement, l'éjectèrent loin, le plus loin possible, du corps contre lequel elle était lovée et qu'elle avait tenté d'identifier. Ce n'était plus l'étonnement qui se peignait sur ses traits, ça tenait plus, en soit, de l'épouvante. Elle s'aida machinalement de ses bras pour s'éviter la chute en côtoyant de près le bord de la couche, mais son attention était toute retenue par autre chose. Elle détaillait, toujours de ses yeux incrédules qui lui donnaient l'air le plus idiot qui soit, l'homme dont provenait la voix, et contre lequel elle avait, manifestement, passé la nuit. Lui-même, l'air ennuyé, le dos à moitié appuyé contre le bois de la tête de lit, son regard bleu, plus bleu qu'à l'accoutumé, dans le sien, ses longs cheveux blonds glissant sur la peau nue de son torse. Cette peau que ses doigts avaient palpée, que sa joue avait embrassée.

Avec un rictus qu'elle ne sut qualifier, sans doute mi- narquois, mi- écœuré, le sorcier, mourant encore hier soir, extirpa péniblement une jambe après l'autre des draps verts, abondamment tachés de pourpre, et tanga un instant, avant d'initier un premier pas vers l'une des portes, qui devait être la salle d'eau.

La jeune lionne, de son côté, prit le même temps pour simplement digérer la surprise. Et, alors qu'elle semblait assimiler ce qui venait d'arriver, une autre naquit. Aucune violence, si ce n'est quelques malheureux mots, aucune insulte grave, aucun sort. Elle était pourtant entrée en contact avec lui, et même plus qu'un frôlement anodin, et elle n'avait pas non plus était très tendre dans la nuit. Elle se devinait même être la cause de cette position étrange, dérangeante, dans laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés en émergeant. Pourquoi ? L'interrogation résonna dans son crâne, plutôt que le soulagement qu'apporterait ce qui ressemblait à une trêve. Et cette question ne la quittant pas, elle fut incapable de détendre ses épaules, ses muscles, ses sens à l'affût, en alerte. Elle se remit prudemment sur ses jambes, mais retomba vite assise. Que faire ? C'était troublant. Elle se sentait telle une adolescente ayant passé la nuit dans un lit inconnu, avec un inconnu, et qui cherchait la meilleure solution de rendre l'instant moins... Gênant. Non. Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas rendre l'instant moins gênant, elle voulait se faire oublier, rentrer six pieds sous terre, pour ne pas avoir à affronter le tempête qui allait s'abattre sur elle. Elle allait devoir agir avec doigté et tact, ou ce qui s'en approchait le plus en tout cas.

Oh, elle ne regrettait pas son geste, loin de là, et elle se montrerait même plus enragée encore si l'occasion se représentait, mais elle craignait que, malgré le fait qu'il devait se sentir aussi vaseux qu'elle, il soit tout de même en capacité de lui faire encore un peu plus de mal. En soit, elle était aussi las de souffrir que d'attendre sagement dans sa chambre qu'une pulsion violente le saisisse. Elle préférait même peut-être souffrir, ressentir au moins quelque chose, plutôt que d'être enfermée, amorphe, dans cette routine qu'il lui imposait.

Ses pensées, qui la tenaient immobile sur l'édredon, furent interrompues par un grognement mécontent qui émana de la porte entrebâillée. Étrangement, elle douta de l'attitude à tenir. Elle pouvait toujours s'accorder un peu de répit en fuyant, partir retrouver la sécurité précaire de sa chambre au moins pour un temps. Toutefois, elle était parfaitement au fait qu'elle ne saurait trouver le sommeil, ni la quiétude tant qu'elle n'aurait pas de répondre. A quoi ? A pourquoi. Pourquoi il était si calme, pourquoi il les avait liés, pourquoi il était rentré dans cet état.

Elle se hissa sur ses pieds, faisant fi des tremblements de ses jambes, et se dirigea à pas de loups en direction de la pièce occupée. Elle déplaça à peine le panneau de bois pour se glisser dans l'ouverture, et, sans le moindre bruit, se plaça derrière lui. Elle l'observa, penché sur le lavabo grâce auquel il se maintenait d'un bras, occupé à tâter les cicatrices douloureuses de son torse, encore roses et fragiles. Elle remarqua les tressaillements légers de ses épaules, le plis entre ses sourcils froncés, ses paupières maintenues hermétiquement closes, de même que la manière dont son nez était retroussé, l'air plus masculin, viril, que la souffrance lui concédait. Et elle en resta muette, jusqu'à ce qu'il rouvre les yeux et ne sursaute en apercevant son reflet dans la grande surface réfléchissante. S'étonnant elle-même, elle avança d'un pas, marqua une pause, puis se glissa agilement sous son bras pour se dresser devant lui, entre le large lavabo de pierres grises et son torse nu.

Elle focalisa son attention sur sa propre respiration dans un premier temps, qu'elle prit à cœur de maintenir égale, puis s'intéressa, sans jamais jeter un coup d'œil à son visage qu'elle savait baissé sur elle, aux blessures. Naguère, elle n'avait pas prit le temps d'identifier le genre de ces blessures, ni de deviner la profondeur, ou de se questionner quant à la cause. Elle s'était plutôt portée sur l'intensité de la douleur confédérée par celles-ci, et la manière de l'accroître. Alors, méticuleusement, elle les étudia du regard.

**« La magie noire aurait laissé plus de traces, plus profondes et la potion n'y aurait rien fait... La magie traditionnelle, au contraire, n'aurait pas fait de telles marques pendant un combat... Alors soit... Soit vous... Vous vous êtes laissé faire... Soit... Ce pourrait-il que... ? » **

Elle ouvrit des yeux surpris et resta, une minute, la bouche ouverte. Ceci dit, elle n'eut pas même le temps de la stupéfaction causée par ses déductions, ses hypothèses, que des doigts, vifs, agrippèrent douloureusement sa gorge, le pouce maltraitant l'arrête de sa mâchoire et faisant relever son visage face à celui, animé d'une colère démente, de son tortionnaire, dont les lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire sans joie.

**« Surprise des techniques employées par son camp, Sang-de-Bourbe ? Oh, pourtant, je ne doute pas que cette brillante idée n'a pu leur venir que de toi, ou de ceux de ton espèce.»** La façon dont il crachait le dernier mot était sans équivoque. **« Des armes blanches, c'est comme ça qu'on les appelle, n'est-ce pas ? Des sabres, des couteaux. Des sauvages, des primates. Digne de leur sang misérable, plus à même de les manier que d'utiliser leur magie volée. »** Il resserra un peu plus sa prise, la privant presque totalement d'air, rendant difficile la moindre réplique, le regard fou.** « Mais si tu savais quel plaisir j'ai eu à massacrer tous ceux qui passaient à ma portée, enfants pour la plupart, immondices tous. Et puis cette petite garce, cette gamine qu'on a collé dans mes geôles en même temps que... Toi... »** Il ponctua le pronom d'un autre rictus dégoûté, avant de reprendre. **« Elle m'a parlé. Elle m'a dit... Elle a insinué que... »** Sa mâchoire se contracta et ses doigts se refermèrent encore un peu, jusqu'à la faire couiner de douleur et emplir le coin de ses yeux de larmes. **« Et l'un de ces chiens en a profité pour me planter sa dague dans la chaire, une fois, puis une autre, et la troisième fois s'acheva par son corps qui tomba raide à mes pieds, vide, et son arme encore fichée dans mon ventre. »** Il la relâcha brutalement, si bien qu'elle prit une longue inspiration douloureuse, et approcha son visage, proche, trop proche, mais elle soutint ses pupilles dont l'acier semblait plus dur, plus vicieux que jamais, des siennes, mouillées, à l'éclat terriblement fragile.** « Cela satisfait-il votre curiosité, gamine ? »**

Elle aurait voulu dire que non. Elle savait à présent où se trouvait Lysandra, avec qui. Elle savait avec quel plan la maigre résistance persistait d'agir, puisqu'elle l'avait effectivement mit sur pieds avec d'autres nés-Moldus au Q.G. Elle savait aussi le type de blessure que c'était, quelle lame, étant donné qu'elle connaissait chacune des armes utilisées pour ce type d'attaque. Mais elle ignorait encore pourquoi ils étaient liés et depuis quand c'était le cas. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus comment Lysandra avait bien pu s'échapper, ni ce qu'elle avait pu dire et qui l'ait perturbé à ce point.

Ceci étant, sage, elle se cantonna au silence. Elle se baissa, mécaniquement, passa une nouvelle fois sous son bras, sous son regard qui suivait chacun de ses gestes, et parvint à une petite armoire, qu'elle ouvrit, au hasard, et fouilla d'un coup d'œil. Méthodiquement, sans réfléchir, elle referma le petit meuble suspendu, qui ne contenait que quelques savons et potions du même acabit, et répéta l'opération avec la suivante. Ce fut la dernière de la rangée, la quatrième, qui lui offrit ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle se saisit de deux petits flacons, revint à l'un des placards précédents, attrapa un linge propre et le referma lui-aussi. Puis, toujours lente et absente, elle passa à nouveau sous le bras appuyé sur le bord du lavabo, et plaça son corps entre celui de l'homme qu'elle haïssait plus que tout autre et l'évier.

L'homme en question, interdit face à l'étrange spectacle que produisait la jeune femme, ne bougea pas d'un cil, si ce n'est ses orbes claires qui ne se détachaient jamais d'elle. Il la zieuta tandis qu'elle humidifiait le linge d'un liquide cristallin, et cessa tout contact visuel quand le dit tissu entra en contact avec la peau balafrée de son abdomen. La sensation de brûlure qui le saisit lui en donna presque la nausée, mais il tenta d'y faire abstraction, alors que sa prisonnière, censée le vouloir mort, appliquait avec une douceur presque touchante, le désinfectant sur les cicatrices. La dose de potion régénératrice n'avait pas été suffisante la veille et, malheureusement, la potion n'avait plus aucune effet une fois les premiers effets ressentis. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre soin des blessures, ainsi que le faisait la lionne en ce moment, en espérant qu'elles disparaissent au plus vite.

Les dents serrées, il se pencha un peu plus vers elle, inconsciemment, et appuya de lui-même contre ses petites mains qui s'avéraient timides, mal-assurées. Il avait agrippé l'autre bord de lavabo de sa main libre, et n'avait pas rouvert les yeux, étrangement en confiance, tandis qu'elle retirait le linge mouillé de sa peau, et attendit quelques secondes avant de sentir, comme la veille, ses doigts fins, aériens, étaler l'onguent du haut de son pectoral droit, à sa hanche gauche. Le silence qui les encerclait n'était ni pesant, ni menaçant. Il était naturel, et c'en était d'autant plus insolite.

Bientôt, la demoiselle acheva son œuvre. Elle essuya, les yeux baissés, ses doigts sur le linge imbibé de désinfectant, en usant du moins de mouvement possible, à peine le nécessaire. La situation était sur le fil. C'était un instant suspendu, et elle attendait simplement de savoir de quel côté il allait basculé pour ce qui allait suivre. Elle fut surprise lorsque, lourd, le corps de l'homme chuta contre le sien, l'emprisonnant tout à faite entre le meuble et lui. Elle expulsa un souffle, qui resta ensuite figé dans sa poitrine, et se crispa. Elle sentait son souffle dans ses cheveux, juste au-dessus de son oreille gauche, celle avec laquelle, ce matin, elle se berçait au son des battements de son cœur, et elle se remémora combien elle était petite et frêle à côté de lui. Ses bras ne lui laissaient aucun échappatoire, placés de part et d'autre d'elle, son torse solide, nu, dressé tel une barrière à moins d'un centimètre de sa poitrine. Elle n'avait aucun repli, et elle prit conscience qu'en réalité, elle ne le cherchait pas. C'était comme cette autre fois, dans les cachots, où il avait investit ses lèvres, brutalement, et qu'elle n'avait jamais aussi peu voulu le fuir qu'à cet instant. Le danger qui émanait de lui d'ordinaire l'avait déserté. Il n'était plus animal, brute ; il était homme, humain.

A son tour, elle se laissa griser par la proximité. Ses paupières tombèrent devant ses yeux et, à l'instar de lui, elle inspira longuement le parfum si particulier que dégageait le peau offerte, différente de celle, florale, terreuse, de l'onguent. Quelque chose, dans son ventre, répondit à ces effluves d'une étrange manière. Quelque chose, dans son ventre, remuait allègrement, agréablement. C'était viscéral, surprenant. Ce fut ensuite à son cœur de donner la réplique en entamant une course folle dans sa poitrine, entraînant celle de son sang qui semblait bouillir, s'écouler en torrent, dans ses veines. Elle était certaine qu'ainsi positionné, il pouvait entendre son cœur désireux de s'échapper de sa poitrine, le sang battre dans sa jugulaire ou ses tempes.

Elle eut soudain une envie, l'envie de voir s'il en allait de même de son côté. Pour cela, adagio, elle leva une main entre eux, dans l'espace si réduit qui les séparait encore et posa sa paume fraîche juste au milieu de sa poitrine lisse et pâle. Ce fut comme si l'organe dessous, malgré la chaire et les os, répondait à l'appel et il bondit contre sa main. Elle recroquevilla ses doigts, l'éraflant à peine, sur l'épiderme.

**« Pourquoi...»** Elle déglutit, la voix basse, s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit, les yeux toujours fermés, chevrotante. **« Pourquoi sommes-nous liés ?»** Ses lèvres se pincèrent un instant et elle baissa encore le ton pour la suite. **« Depuis quand ? En quoi cela consiste ?» **

Un silence lui répondit dans un premier temps. Elle se mordit la langue, consciente d'avoir peut-être poussé sa chance un peu trop loin. Toutefois, l'homme se mit en mouvement, maigre mouvement mais tout de même. Il effleura son oreille gauche de l'arrête de son nez tandis qu'il baissait le menton, emplissant la zone de frisson qui remontèrent jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et la base de son cou, et vint placer ses lèvres tout contre. Alors sa voix, basse, grave, envoûtante, prononça des mots qu'elle avait déjà entendu, plusieurs fois, dans sa bouche, mais jamais avec cette intonation, ce timbre particulier : **« Tu es mienne, voilà pourquoi. Depuis que mon nom est gravé dans ta chaire. »**


End file.
